Prince Witch
by goolhara
Summary: Bagi Sehun, cinta dan kasih sayang itu adalah omong kosong. Kepercayaan adalah sampah, hidup adalah bernafas diantara para penjilat, dan Kim Jongin adalah makhluk hitam berhidung pesek yang menganggu hidupnya. Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu. KaiHun pair. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Prince Witch**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance**

 **Chapter : 1/?**

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

" Tuan muda. Tuan muda."

Aku dapat merasa tubuhku diguncang pelan berkali-kali. Membuatku mau tak mau terjaga dari tidur pulasku. Suara yang selalu membuatku bangun setiap pagi itu sayup-sayup tertangkap gendang telinga. Perlahan, kubuka mataku dengan enggan sampai dapat kurasakan cahaya mentari tengah mengintip malu-malu dari sela-sela ventilasi dan celah di antara gorden kamarku.

" Air panas tuan muda sudah siap." Ujar salah satu pelayan pribadi yang berdiri di samping ranjangku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku sebelum beranjak perlahan dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku menggeliat dan meregangkan otot-ototku sebelum mulai masuk kedalam _bathtub_ merasakan suhu air hangat yang nyaman menyentuh kulitku, membuatku semakin enggan membuka mata. Mungkin agak aneh bagi orang lain untuk berendam air panas dipagi hari tapi bagiku, berendam air panas di pagi hari adalah sebuah keharusan. Aku butuh sensasi _relax_ sebelum memulai hari yang panjang. Malas sekali rasanya menyambut pagi. Andai saja pagi tidak datang aku tidak akan pernah bangun dari tidurku. Menurutku tidur jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus membuka mata dan melihat banyak tingkah laku manusia yang sangat memuakkan.

Dunia ini sangat menyebalkan!

Setelah alarmku berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu berendam ku sudah selesai aku pun segera keluar dari _bathtub_ dan menuju _shower._ Membilas sisa busa sabun dan melanjutkan rutinitas pagi lainnya hingga selesai. Kubuka pintu kamar mandiku dan kulihat seragam sekolahku sudah tergeletak rapi diatas ranjang. Begitu juga dengan tas ku yang tertata rapi diatas meja belajar dan sepatu sekolahku yang diletakan di tepi kursi rias. Aku berpakaian, menyisir rambut halusku yang lurus nan lembut, dan mematut wajah serta tubuh indahku didepan cermin.

Aku menghela napas sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar megah ini. Begitu kubuka pintu kulihat Joy, asisten pribadiku dan Kris, pengawal pribadiku berdiri di depan sana. Joy langsung masuk kekamar untuk mengambil tasku begitu aku berjalan meninggalkan pintu. Kususuri tangga rumahku dengan Kris yang berjalan mengekor di belakangku. Aku melihat pelayan-pelayan dan _bodyguard-bodyguard_ berdiri dibawah menungguku turun untuk sarapan.

Seorang pelayan yang aku tidak tahu namanya menarik kursi untukku. Aku menatap berbagai macam hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan. Ada banyak sekalian varian, hampir menyaingi menu sarapan _buffet_ di hotel-hotel berbintang. Terserahlah. Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menyebutkan namanya satu persatu, apalagi memakannya. Aku duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapan ku. _Scramble egg_ dan _mashed potato with brocoly cheese melted_ sudah cukup untuk mengisi perutku hari ini. Aku menyantap makananku dalam diam sementara para pelayan dan pengawalku tetap berdiri diam disana sambil mengawasiku seolah-olah aku adalah bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapanpun juga. Aku menyelesaikan makanku cepat-cepat dan berdiri meninggalkan ruangan ini. Serentak semua pelayan dan pengawal membungkuk memberi hormat saat aku bangun dari dudukku.

Sekali lagi aku diam.

Hal seperti ini tidak perlu kukomentari. Aku berjalan melewati ruang tamu rumahku yang amat megah namun tak sengaja mataku menatap sebuah foto yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah terpajang disana. Aku menatap potret dalam bingkai mewah itu lekat-lekat sebelum menghentikan langkahku.

" Siapa yang membawa _hal itu_ ke rumah ini?" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini suara dinginku meluncur keluar.

Semua orang dibelakangku berbisik-bisik. Tak sampai semenit kemudian seorang wanita maju ke hadapanku.

" S-Saya tuan muda." Ujarnya takut. Aku mengamatinya. Tidak kuingat wajahnya. Mungkin dia orang baru.

" Kau yang menaruhnya?" Tanyaku tenang. Dia mengangguk pelan.

" Ambil uang pesangonmu." Wanita itu dan semua pelayan terhenyak dengan perkataanku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mempedulikan reaksi mereka. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku yang tadi sempat terhenti.

" Tapi tuan—" Bantahnya.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. Membuat dia tidak berani membantah.

" Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, tidak boleh ada hal-hal menjijikan seperti itu dirumah ini. Omong-kosong seperti cinta dan kasih sayang tidak punya tempat dirumah ini. Termasuk potret keluarga itu." Ujarku pelan tapi aku yakin mereka semua mendengar karena mereka menjawab perkataan ku keras-keras.

Kuhela napasku kesal.

Pagiku sudah tidak menyenangkan. Sial!

\- **Author Point of View -**

Kris segera membukakan pintu untuk untuk Sehun setelah Maserati Ghibli hitam miliknya berhenti dengan anggun tepat di depan gerbang sekolah elit Neul Paran.

" Pagi Sehun." Sapa sekelompok anak perempuan yang kebetulan sedang berada di gerbang saat Sehun baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Sehun menatap anak-anak itu dengan tatapan datar khasnya sebelum kemudian pergi tanpa mebalas sapaan mereka.

" Dia sombong sekali sih. Hanya karena sekolah ini punya ayahnya dia selalu bersikap seenaknya." Mereka berbisik-bisik saat Sehun dan Kris sudah cukup jauh dari mereka.

" Memang. Sombong sekali anak itu. Jadi tuan muda tunggal itu enak sekali ya." Cibir mereka lagi.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

" Dia sombong sekali sih. Hanya karena sekolah ini punya ayahnya." Aku tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan mereka.

Kubilang tadi dunia ini memuakkan. Aku benar kan? Gadis-gadis itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling memuakkan dalam hidup ini. Mereka akan menyapaku setiap aku melintas didepan mereka tapi akan berbisik-bisik dan menggunjingkan ku dibelakang. Mereka hanya para penjilat. Aku berani bertaruh, ketika mereka dewasa nanti mereka akan menjilat ludah mereka sendiri untuk menghidupi diri mereka.

Memang benar sekolah ini punya ayahku. Memang benar aku ini seorang tuan muda tunggal. Ayahku adalah pengusaha no.1 di Seoul. Perusahaan telpon genggam miliknya bahkan masuk jajaran 10 perusahan tersukses di Amerika dan Eropa. Dia juga orang paling berpengaruh di Seoul. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Dong Gun? Pengusaha bertangan dingin. Semua proyek yang digelutinya pasti akan sukses dipasaran dan aku adalah putra tunggalnya. Satu-satunya ahli waris yang dia punya. Aku bisa bertindak sesuka hati dengan uang dan kekuasaan ayahku. Aku bisa memecat pelayan semauku aku bisa menyingkirkan orang yang aku tidak suka dari pandanganku. Aku bahkan bisa membuat hidup orang menjadi menderita dengan mudahnya. Aku bisa melakukan apapun termasuk menendang mereka semua keluar dari sekolah ini. Atau mungkin, menendang mereka keluar dari rumahnya sendiri. Itu terdengar lebih seru.

 **BRUKK..**

" Argghh." Aku mengerang pelan.

Rupanya aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sampai tidak memperhatikan tukang sapu sekolah yang juga sedang sibuk menyapu didepanku sehingga aku menubruknya. Untungnya Kris tanggap dia langsung menangkap tubuhku sebelum aku jatuh dan jadi bahan tawaan satu sekolah ini. Aku segera memperbaiki seragamku yang-sebenarnya-tak-kenapa-kenapa sebelum menatap tukang sapu di hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin memarahinya karena memang aku yang salah tapi aku juga tidak akan minta maaf. Dia menunduk saat aku menatapnya datar. Aku sengaja berlama-lama menatapnya. Ini salah satu hobiku. Melihat orang ketakutan saat aku menatap mereka benar-benar mengasyikan. Makanya aku sering sengaja menakuti pelayan-pelayan dirumah. Aku memutuskan mengakhiri permainanku karena lama-lama tak tega juga melihat pak tua itu hampir gemetar di bawah tatapan menusukku. Aku baru akan beranjak meninggalkannya saat seseorang menghadang langkahku.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Hei, kau belum minta maaf dengan paman ini." Seru anak laki-laki yang menghadang Sehun.

Sehun, siswa-siswa Neul Paran yang kebetulan melewati lapangan, dan paman itu tercengang menatapnya. Semua aktivitas di lapangan itu kontan berhenti dan semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Baru pertama kali ada yang berani berkata seperti itu disekolah ini pada seorang Oh Sehun. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah minta maaf kecuali dengan orang tuanya tapi sekarang anak laki-laki berkulit hitam dan berhidung pesek yang tidak dia kenal menyuruhnya minta maaf ke paman tua ini. Siapa yang sedang bercanda? Yang pasti bukan Sehun.

 _` Ha? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?`_ Batin Sehun sambil menatap anak laki-laki itu lekat-lekat. Namun alih-alih ketakutan seperti manusia normal pada umumnya, anak laki-laki itu malah balas menatap Sehun. Sehun dibuat tercengang lagi. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak takut dengannya.

" Minggir." Ujar Sehun malas berurusan dengan anak itu.

" Kau belum minta maaf dengan paman ini." Ulangnya. Kesabaran Sehun sudah habis. Ditatapnya tajam pemuda itu.

" Kubilang minggir." Sehun menaikan nada suaranya pertanda dia sudah marah. Semua anak disitu menahan napas bahkan paman itu juga kelihatan was-was. Hanya si hitam ini yang masih gentar.

" Aku tidak akan minggir sebelum kau minta maaf dengan paman ini. Kau tidak punya sopan santun apa?"

Sehun benar-benar geram sekarang. Dia menghela napas kesal dan menatap wajah pemuda tampan itu dengan sorot matanya yang amat sangat dingin. Semua yang ada disitu, kecuali pemuda tadi menunduk takut. Akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kalau sorot mata Sehun sudah seperti itu.

" Sudahlah anak muda. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami tuan muda." Ujar paman itu membungkuk sopan pada Sehun sebelum menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu menjauh dari Sehun.

" Tapi pama—" Pemuda itu masih bersikeras tak ingin beranjak.

" Aku tidak apa. Sudahlah, kita pergi saja." Paman tukang sapu menarik anak laki-laki itu menjauh dari Sehun agar tak terjadi keributan yang lebih parah lagi. Seketika itu juga aktivitas di lapangan dimulai kembali.

Sehun menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan tatapan mematikan. Seandainya saja Sehun bisa mengeluarkan laser dari tatapannya, anak itu pasti sudah mati menggelepar karena terbakar.

" 10 menit. Cari informasi yang lengkap tentang

anak sialan itu." Perintah Sehun pada Kris sebelum meninggalkan lapangan menuju kelasnya dengan hati luar biasa kesal.

 **\- Chanhee Point of View -**

Sehun menjatuhkan tas ke mejanya dengan kasar. Kuangkat wajahku dari ponsel yang sedang kumainkan untuk menatapnya. Aku tersenyum kecut melihat sorot matanya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan sama sekali tidak berniat menyapa teman sebangkunya sendiri.

" Jadi, siapa anak laki-laki yang sudah membuatmu kesal pagi-pagi begini heh?" Tanyaku ringan sambil menopang daguku di meja.

" Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Ah, aku lupa semua tembok punya mata disekolah ini. Hebat sekali para penggunjing itu." Desisnya murka.

" Sudah tahu siapa dia?" Tanyaku mengacuhkan umpatannya.

" Kris sedang mencari tahu dan begitu aku tahu siapa dia, aku akan langsung menendangnya keluar dari sekolah ini." Jawab Sehun.

Matanya berkilat dengan kebencian. Aku bergidik menatap matanya. Pantas saja tidak ada anak yang berani mendekatinya. Matanya begitu menyeramkan. Kalau saja aku tidak mengenalnya dari dulu aku juga pasti tidak akan berani berteman dengannya.

Aku menatap teman kecilku ini dengan seksama. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak seperti ini. Dulu dia anak yang baik dan sangat manis yah, walaupun dia memang sangat manja dan terkadang menyebalkan tapi itu adalah hal wajar mengingat kami masih kecil dan dia adalah tuan muda yang sangat dimanja tapi meski begitu Sehun yang dulu bukanlah orang yang sombong dan dingin seperti sekarang ini. Dia berubah sejak kembali dari Amerika dua tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi padanya dan itu merubah sifatnya 180 derajat. Sejak saat itu dia jadi seperti ini. Entah kapan dia akan kembali jadi Sehun sahabatku yang dulu.

" Tuan muda, saya sudah dapat informasinya." Suara Kris membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kris adalah pengawal pribadinya. Hanya aku dan Kris yang mengenal Sehun dengan baik. _Ummanya_ sudah lama meninggal dan _appanya_ luar biasa sibuk mengurus perusahaan mereka di Amerika. Mungkin ini juga salah satu faktor Sehun berubah. Kuangkat kepalaku dan kulihat kini Kris dan Sehun telah berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Entah apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan masih melindungi anak laki-laki itu dari hal-hal buruk yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Jadi siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun tak sabar saat Kris mengunci pintu ruang osis. Sehun memang bukan anggota osis tapi dia bisa memakai ruangan manapun yang dia mau di sekolah ini.

" Namanya Kim Jongin dia murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Dia anak yatim piatu. Orang tuanya meninggal sejak dia berumur dua belas tahun dan dia baru tiba di Seoul dua hari yang lalu. Dia—"

" Cukup. Lempar dia dari sekolah ini. Kalau perlu buat dia di deportasi ke Amerika." Sehun menahan Kris meneruskan omongannya. Mendengar lebih banyak hal tentang anak bernama Kim Jongin itu membuatnya muak.

" Maaf tuan muda, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

" Apa? Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Memangnya siapa dia?" Sehun menatap Kris murka. Suaranya meninggi dan wajahnya merengut kesal.

" Dia memang hanya anak yatim piatu tapi dia masuk kesekolah ini atas rekomendasi mutlak tuan besar." Jelas Kris membuat Sehun membatu dan terbelalak menatapnya.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **A/N : Told you aku akan meramaikan ranah ff KaiHun babies. Reviews, subscribes, and followers are love. Till next time babies, paipai^^**

 **PS : Ada yg tahu siapa itu Lee Chanhee?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Prince Witch**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Comedy Romance**

 **Chapter : 2/?**

 **Warning : Slight Kris/Hun**

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

" Paman, apa pemuda yang tadi itu bernama Oh Sehun?" Tanyaku pada paman tukang sapu yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

" Ya. Kau pasti anak baru sehingga tidak mengenalnya." Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

" Kuberitahu, aku sangat terharu karena kau tadi menolongku tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap paman itu cemas membuatku tersenyum menatapnya.

" Tenang saja paman. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Si Oh Sehun itu tidak akan bisa menendangku keluar dari sini. Aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai jumpa paman." Jawabku ringan kemudian berjalan meningalkannya yang termangu menatapku.

Ternyata Paman Oh benar. Si Oh Sehun itu benar-benar parah. Sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu kalau sifatnya buruk sekali. Kasihan sekali paman Oh punya anak seperti itu. Aku menghentikan langkahku didepan kelas dengan papan bertuliskan _Business 3-2_. Nah, ini kelasku. Aku tersenyum senang karena tak perlu bersusah payah mencari kelasku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus menyusuri gedung sekolahan ini yang ampun-ampun luasnya. Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya kenapa gedung sekolah ini luasnya sebesar komplek perumahan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam kelas ini dengan senyum lebar. Namun perlahan senyumku hilang karena semua anak dikelas ini menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu apa mungkin Sehun sudah mengumumkan ultimatum untuk menjauhiku? Hebat sekali dia. Secepat itu kah kekuasaanya berjalan? Aku menghela napas. Cuek sajalah toh mereka tak cari masalah denganku. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kelas ini dan mencari bangku yang kosong. Aku terpaksa berinisiatif sendiri karena saat ini kelas belum dimulai dan guru wali kelas kami belum datang. Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tingginya kira-kira sama denganku sedang asyik membaca buku. Dia tidak menyadari keadaan kelas dan kehadiranku sama sekali. Kulihat kursi disampingnya kosong. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya.

" Hai, apa disini ada orangnya?" Sapaku. Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dibaca dengan sebal tapi matanya langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihatku. Dia menggeleng tanpa suara dengan mata yang masih menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tersenyum dan langsung duduk disebelahnya.

" Kau anak yang tadi dilapangan kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara tercekat. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tak mengerti namun detik kemudian aku sadar maksud ucapannya.

" Ah, ya." Senyumku.

" Whoa…" Desisnya kagum. " Hai, aku Kim Mingyu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya bersemangat sambil menjabat tanganku erat-erat. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

" Hei, aku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu." Balasku sambil tersenyum. Mingyu masih memandangku dengan kagum dan sejujurnya itu mulai membuatku risih.

" Kau murid baru ya? Pindah dari mana?" Tanyanya.

" Aku baru pulang dari Amerika." Jawabku. Mingyu mengangguk-angguk menatapku.

" Pantas saja kau berani melakukan itu padanya."

" Melakukan itu-apa-pada-siapa maksudmu?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

" Menyuruh Oh Sehun untuk minta maaf pada paman tukang sapu. Kau tahu, disekolah ini jangankan menyuruhnya meminta maaf mengajaknya bicara saja tidak ada yang berani. Kecuali guru-guru dan Lee Chanhee. " Ujar Mingyu lagi. Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Semenyeramkan itukah Sehun? Kalau iya, berarti tugasku semakin berat.

" Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu tapi, kau siap-siap saja mendapat hal buruk disekolah ini. Kenyataan paling buruk kau akan dapat surat D.O siang ini." Ujarnya serius. Aku mengangguk-angguk menatapnya.

" Kau tidak takut?" Aku menggeleng.

" Kalau kau diganggu disekolah ini?"

" Lawan saja."

" Kalau kau dikeluarkan dari sini?"

" Cari saja sekolah lain. Neul Paran bukan satu-satunya sekolah di Seoul kan?" Jawabku santai.

" Whoa. Kau hebat sekali. Benar-benar optimis." Ujar Mingyu menatapku kagum. Aku hanya nyengir melihatnya. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang hebat tapi anak-anak sekolah ini saja yang aneh dan terlalu pengecut.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi bertepatan dengan masuknya wali kelas kami. Begitu dia masuk dia langsung memperkenalkanku pada murid-murid lainnya dan tak lama, pelajaran dimulai. Sampai siang hari perkataan Mingyu belum terbukti aku tidak mendapat surat D.O atau gangguan apapun dari anak-anak disekolah ini. Sebaliknya mereka malah bersikap ramah padaku. Melihat ini Mingyu bertepuk tangan senang dan semakin bertambah kagum melihatku. Anak yang aneh..

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan aku sedang membereskan buku-buku ku kedalam tas. Aku harus buru-buru pulang karena ada pekerjaan yang menungguku.

" _Hyung_ , sampai _ketemu_ besok ya." Ujar Mingyu ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku yang terpana dengan perkataannya.

" _Hyung_ Katanya? Yang benar saja." Aku tertawa kecil karena keanehan Mingyu.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

Bodoh. Kim Jongin bodoh. Ayah bodoh. Semuanya bodoh. Aku kesal sekali. Baru kali ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak bisa menendang si jelek Jongin dari Neul Paran karena ayah sendiri yang membuat si jelek itu masuk kesana. Urgh. KESAL. Kenapa ayah mengirim si jelek itu ke Neul Paran? Memang ada hubungan apa dia dengan ayah? Sebenarnya dia itu siapa sih?

" Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai." Aku menoleh. Kris ternyata sudah membukakan pintu mobil.

Rupanya aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku hingga tak menyadari kalau kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku beranjak keluar dan masuk ke restoran didepanku. Restoran ini juga milik ayahku omong-omong. Kata Kris, mulai hari ini akan ada koki baru yang akan bekerja di restoran kami dan ayah menyuruhku untuk mencicipi masakannya secara langsung. Dasar ayah sialan. Dia bisa menelpon Kris untuk menyuruhku ini itu tapi giliran kutelpon ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Dia tidak pernah punya waktu untukku. Menyebalkan.

Semua pelayan langsung menunduk hormat begitu melihatku memasuki ruangan. Aku menuju ruang VVIP yang tentunya dibuat hanya untuk keluargaku. Kulihat _general manager_ dan beberapa pelayan sudah menungguku. Mereka pun langsung menunduk memberi hormat. Salah satu dari mereka menarik kursi untukku duduk.

" Tuan muda apa kabar?" Tanya GM.

" Bawakan makanannya." Aku paling malas berbasi-basi apalagi dengan rakyat jelata seperti ini.

" Tuan muda tidak sabar ingin mencicipi ya? Masakan koki baru ini enak sekali. Aku saja langsung ketagihan mencicipinya. Walaupun dia masih muda tapi dia sudah profesional sekali."

" Oh ya?" Kutatap GM dengan senyum dinginku.

" Iya."

" Kalau sampai masakannya tidak enak di lidahku, kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi. Banyak omong." Desisku membuat si GM langsung menunduk takut dan menghentikan ocehannya.

Aku paling benci orang yang mengajakku bicara seperti ini. Sengaja berbasa-basi hanya untuk menjilatku, padahal mereka tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku. Aku berani bertaruh dengan seluruh warisanku bahwa jika aku bukan anak seorang Oh Dong Gun, jangankan berbaik hati padaku, melirikku pun mereka tak akan mau. Tak lama salah seorang pelayan datang dan membawa sepiring makanan untukku. Secara alamiah alisku yang berbentuk sempurna naik hingga menyentuh poni di dahiku saat melihat hidangan yang tersaji di hadapanku. Ini _sih_ kimbap, Hanya saja ini dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat lebih menarik tapi tetap saja, apa istimewanya? Koki brilian macam apa yang menghidangkan kimbap sebagai hidangan istimewa? Sama sekali tidak kreatif.

Kuambil garpu dan pisau lalu kupotong sedikit bibimbap dihadapanku. Dia bahkan tidak memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Koki sialan. Aku akan mencicipi makanannya sebagai formalitas setelah itu aku akan langsung memecatnya untuk ke-tidak kreatif-an dan ke-tidak sopanan-nya. Aku segera menyuapkan kimbap gadungan itu kemulutku tapi sesaat kemudian aku terhenyak saat merasakan teksturnya di mulutku. Lezat. Rasanya sangat lezat. Rasanya mengingatkan pada masakan _umma_. Kutahan keinginanku untuk menghabiskan makanan ini cepat-cepat dan kembali bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Ternyata ini bukan kimbap tapi nasi dan daging campur yang dibungkus telur dadar dan dibalut rumput laut. Rasanya hampir seperti omurice tapi tidak berminyak karena nasinya tidak di goreng dan jelas lebih lezat karena memakai daging cincang dan rumput laut. Ini sensasi yang cukup mengejutkan. Oke, kuakui koki ini pintar. Dia mendesain makanan ini sedemikian rupa.

" Bawa kokinya kemari." Perintahku.

Aku termenung menatap piring kosong didepanku. Aku bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan aku selesai menghabisi hidangan ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan makanan seenak ini. Rasanya aku jadi rindu dengan _umma_.

" Tuan muda, ini koki baru kami." Kualihkan tatapanku dari piring yang sejak tadi kupandangi dan mataku terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok didepanku. Aku bangun dari kursiku dengan kasar.

" Kau— sedang apa kau disini?" Hardikku.

" Aku koki barunya. Makanan yang kau makan tadi hasil karyaku." Jawabnya enteng. Aku terpana. Makanan yang enak tadi itu ternyata hasil masakan si jelek Kim Jongin? Yang benar saja. Segala macam pujian tentang masakan tadi kini lenyap di telan amarahku.

" Pecat dia." Raungku sambil menujuknya.

" Maaf tuan muda tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang memintanya bekerja disini adalah tuan besar." Cicit GM menjawab perintahku.

Aku semakin berang. Kutatap si jelek itu dengan gemas. Ingin sekali aku melemparnya dengan piring ini supaya senyum konyolnya itu lenyap dari wajahnya. Kuambil ponselku cepat-cepat dan kutekan nomor yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala.

" Ya? " Seru suara diseberang sana menjawab panggilanku.

" Ayah. Apa kau ingin membunuhku pelan-pelan hah? Apa kau ingin menyiksaku?" Ujarku cepat begitu telpon terjawab.

" Sehunie sayang kau sudah bertemu Jongin ya?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku pak tua itu malah balik bertanya dan aku bersumpah bahwa aku bisa mendengar nada geli dalam suaranya.

" Ayah, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Mengapa mengirimnya ke Neul Paran? Lalu kenapa dia jadi koki di restaurant kita?" Tanyaku. Aku bingung bagaimana bisa ayah menjawab telponku dengan santainya sementara aku sudah habis sabar begini. Mungkin saat ini aku terdengar seperti bayi manja yang sedang merajuk pada ayahnya. Tapi hei, siapa peduli? Dia ayahku dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau.

" Sehun, nak, dengarkan ayah. Jongin itu anak sahabat ayah sejak kecil. Namun sekarang orang tuanya sudah—"

" Aku tahu." Potongku cepat. Aku tidak perlu mendengar asal-usul tentang seorang Kim Jongin. Aku punya masalah yang lebih gawat ketimbang mendengar dongeng asal-usulnya.

" Kau sudah tahu? Kau pasti menggunakan kekuasanmu itu untuk mengorek informasi huh? Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu, ayah tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi kalau kau sudah tau ceritanya dan juga mulai sekarang Jongin akan tinggal dirumah kita. Kau rukun-rukun lah dengannya. Jongin itu anak yang baik kok. Ah, sudah dulu ya nak. Ayah harus pergi _meeting_. Sampai nanti. Ayah menyayangimu." Ayah seenaknya menyerocos panjang lebar sebelum mematikan telpon secara sepihak.

" Ayah! Ayah. Ishhh.. " Aku mengerang geram saat suara ayah tak dapat terdengar lagi.

Kutatap tajam wajah si jelek itu dan dia balas menatapku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan seperti habis mendapatkan medali emas di olimpiade Beijing. Aku kesal sekali. Aku kesal sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin melempar barang yang ada didepanku untuk meluapkan kekesalanku. Dan tentu saja aku melakukannya. Aku melempar piring yang ada diatas meja membuat benda itu pecah berkeping-keping dilantai dan jatuh berserak di dekat kaki Kim Jongin. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku keluar dari ruangan ini dengan Kris yang sigap mengekor di belakangku. Ini hari tersialku sepanjang tahun.

 _` Yang benar saja! Masa aku harus satu rumah dengannya? Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku susah bernapas apalagi tinggal dan berbagi atap dengannya. Tidak mungkin.`_ Kesal, aku segera memasuki mobil cepat-cepat dan kubanting pintu mobilku keras sebelum Kris sempat menutupnya.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

Oh Sehun, kelihatannya kau serius membenciku. Hmmm, sayang sekali. Padahal dia cukup cantik tapi sifatnya benar-benar parah. Aku harus benar-benar kerja keras sepertinya.

" Nak Jongin." Suara sang _general manager_ menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

" Eh, ya?"

" Selamat bergabung ditempat kami." Ujarnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

" Ah, terimaksih." Aku tesenyum menatapnya.

" Restaurant ini pasti akan semakin ramai setelah kau datang." Katanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Karena sejujurnya, pikiranku kini tengah melayang kemana-mana.

######################################

#######################################

" Tuan Kim?" Tanya seorang pengawal yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang-lebih-tepat-jika-disebut-istana ini padaku.

" Ya." Jawabku singkat. Ternyata paman Oh sudah memberitahu pengawal-pengawalnya kalau aku akan datang kerumahnya.

" Masuklah tuan. Kamar anda sudah disiapkan sedari tadi." Ujarnya sopan sambil membukakan pintu rumah agar aku bisa masuk.

Rumah ini benar-benar luas. Demi apapun, rumah ini berkali-kali lipat luasnya dibanding apartemenku di Amerika. Apa untungnya punya rumah sebesar ini kalau yang menempatinya hanya beberapa orang? Sesungguhnya aku sangat tidak mengerti jalan pikir orang kaya.

" Kamar tuan ada dilantai dua. Tepat disebelah kamar Tuan Sehun. Ini Yura, dia yang akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan anda." Ujar pengawal yang mengantarku.

" Tunggu, aku tidak butuh dia." Potongku sambil melirik gadis muda yang kira-kira seumuran denganku ini.

" Tapi tuan, kata tuan besar kami harus melayani anda seperti kami melayani tuan muda Sehun." Ujar pria itu.

" Memang. Tapi aku tidak butuh. Aku biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku bukan bayi yang harus di urusi. Tenang saja, aku akan bilang pada paman Oh, kalau kalian melayaniku dengan sangat baik. Jadi santai saja." Kataku cepat sambil mengamati isi rumah ini yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Sepertinya semua barang dirumah ini nilainya beratus-ratus juta won. Salah sentuh dan rusak sedikit, aku sepertinya bisa terlilit hutang seumur hidup.

" Kamarku di lantai dua?"

" Iya tuan. Mari saya antar."

" Tidak perlu. Biar kucari sendiri. Kurasa aku perlu sedikit _tour_ di rumah ini." Ujarku ringan seraya berjalan mendahului pengawal dan pelayan yang terpana menatapku. " Dan, satu lagi berhenti memanggilku tuan. Kalian membuatku merasa tua. " Lanjutku sambil meninggalkan mereka yang _masih_ terpana menatapku.

 **\- Author POV -**

" Joy, panggilkan Kris." Ujar Sehun sambil menutup bukunya. Joy menurut. Dia segera bergegas keluar dan memanggil Kris yang selalu siap berjaga didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Tak sampai semenit kemudian Kris sudah berada disamping ranjangnya.

" Ada apa tuan muda?" Ujarnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan rendah.

" Aku mau tidur." Sehun menatapnya penuh arti.

Kris kontan menurunkan pandangannya dan menghindar dari tatapan Sehun sementara Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Joy. Tanpa Sehun harus bicara Joy sudah mengerti arti tatapannya. Gadis muda itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris berdua di kamar itu seperti yang diperintahkan oleh majikannya.

Begitu Joy menghilang dari pandangan dan pintu kamarnya telah tertutup rapat, Sehun segera bangun dari posisinya dan duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjangnya. Dia menarik kerah jas Kris agar pria itu semakin mendekat padanya. Tanpa rasa malu, Sehun menatap wajah pria didepannya lekat-lekat sementara Kris masih menunduk menghindar dari pandangan Sehun. Merasa tak mendapatkan perhatian yang dia harapkan Sehun melakukan aksi yang lebih berani. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu memajukan wajahnya dan perlahan mengecup sudut bibir Kris. Pria tampan itu masih terdiam. Tidak bergerak apalagi membalas sentuhan Sehun. Saat Sehun ingin mendaratkan kecupan berikutnya, Kris segera menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghindari ciuman Sehun membuat Sehun terpekur diam.

" Maaf tuan." Kris menatap Sehun serius. Sehun terdiam dan balik menatap Kris.

Rasa terluka dapat terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. Tanpa banyak kata pemuda cantik itu segera melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun menghela napas. Berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya didepan Kris dengan bersikap acuh. Dia menarik tangan Kris perlahan dan membawa tubuh tinggi itu ke atas kasur agar mereka bisa berbaring bersama. Sehun mengaitkan lengan Kris dipinggangnya, memejamkan mata dan berbalik memunggungi Kris yang berbaring disampingnya. Membuat sang pengawal setia menghangatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan nyamannya. Mengabaikan Kris yang berbaring kaku dan terjebak dalam keadaan membingungkan seperti biasanya.

 **\- Kris Point of View -**

Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah diam-diam. Selalu seperti ini. Tuan muda selalu saja menggodaku untuk melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh dengannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu dengannya. Aku tidak mencintai dia. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang pria. Demi tuhan, aku sudah bersamanya sejak dia berumur lima tahun dan menjadi pengawalnya sejak aku tamat SMA. Sejak dia masih si kecil Oh Sehun yang polos dan menggemaskan. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Terlebih lagi dia masih dibawah umur. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menurutinya untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Yang lebih menyiksaku lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia terlalu rapuh. Mungkin dari luar dia terlihat galak dan tegar, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya anak manja yang amat sangat butuh perhatian orang lain. Padahal aku tidak bisa terus bersamanya tapi dia selalu saja bermanja-manja padaku seperti ini. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan percaya melihat sisi lain Oh Sehun seperti ini. Bagaimana dia terus ingin menempel padaku kalau kami sedang berdua seperti ini.

Bagaimana jadinya dia kalau kukatakan aku akan meninggalkannya? Dia pasti terpuruk. Dia sudah terlalu sering ditinggal orang yang dia sayangi.

Aku tahu itu. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana dia berusaha bangkit dari setiap kemalangan yang menimpanya. Aku menyaksikan itu semua. Namun biar bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa terus bersamanya. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri, aku punya mimpi yang harus kugapai. Namun dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, itu semua akan menjadi sulit. Aku tak tega meninggalkannya, tapi aku juga tak mungkin membiarkannya terus bergantung padaku seperti ini. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan dan kutatap tubuh ramping dalam dekapanku ini. Aku benar-benar pusing dibuatnya.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **A/N : Lee Chanhee itu Chunji Teentop. Babies banyak jg yg tahu yah, baguslah. And bwt yg pada nanya statusnya Sehun, Sehun dibawah kok. Sorry to say yah babies, tapi gue ga bisa bayangin Jongin dibawahin gitu. Apalagi sm Sehun dibawahinnya XD. Jadi yuph posisi nya Sehun dibawah. Yang lbh suka Sehun di atas mendingan cap-cus aja daripada ntar konflik batin kan. Hah.**

 **Eniwei, reviews, subscribes, and followers are love. Till next time babies ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Princess witch**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Comedy Romance**

 **Chapter : 3/?**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun. Hari ini giliran Mercedes Benz E200 berwarna putih miliknya lah yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil namun baru saja bokongnya menyentuh jok, amarahnya langsung meluap.

"Hei, Sedang apa kau disini? Cepat turun dari mobilku" Teriaknya pada Jongin yang kini tengah duduk manis disampingnya. Entah sejak kapan si jelek ini berada di dalam sana.

" Tentu saja aku mau berangkat sekolah dan tambahan lagi mulai sekarang ini bukan mobilmu tapi mobil kita." Jawab Jongin tenang.

" Apa katamu? " Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti.

" Ayahmu bilang, aku harus menganggap rumahmu ini seperti rumahku sendiri dan aku juga boleh menggunakan semua fasilitas yang kau gunakan TANPA PENGECUALIAN." Tukas Jongin sambil menatap Sehun dengan senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya.

"Dasar tukang bual." Desis Sehun malas menanggapi ocehan Jongin. Yang benar saja? Mana ada hal seperti itu. Kalau ayahnya benar-benar menyuruh orang asing untung memperlakukan rumah bak istana ini sebagai milik mereka, pak tua itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

" Baca sendiri kalau tak percaya." Jongin menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Sehun yang langsung direbut paksa olehnya.

Sehun mencibir sesaat pada Jongin sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada selembar kertas dalam genggamannya. Sehun membaca baris demi baris kalimat dalam surat itu dengan seksama. Alisnya yang berbentuk sempurna semakin lama semakin berkerut saat membaca isi surat itu. Demi tuhan yang sampai sekarang Sehun tidak percaya keberadaannya, surat itu adalah mimpi buruknya.

" Ini tidak mungkin." Bisik Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Kenapa tidak mungkin? Disitu kan ada tanda tangan ayahmu. Kau masih tidak percaya juga?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan geram. Ingin rasanya Sehun mencekik Jongin sampai si jelek itu mati sekarat.

" Keluar kau dari sini sekarang juga." Jerit Sehun yang sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Kris yang berada di balik kemudi hanya bisa menatap dua remaja itu dengan was-was dari balik spion. Takut kalau tiba-tiba ada pertumpahan darah di jok belakang.

" Tidak mau. Kalau kau tidak suka kau saja yang keluar. Jelas-jelas aku yang lebih dulu duduk disini." Jawab Jongin cepat.

" Apa katamu?"

" Kau saja yang keluar dari sini." Ulang Jongin keras.

Sehun rasanya ingin sekali keluar dari mobil itu dan berpindah kemobil lain. Dia benar-benar sudah muak dengan Kim Jongin. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis. Dia sudah banyak mentolerir semua omong-kosong ini dari kemarin dan dia tidak bisa melakukan itu lebih lama lagi tapi dimana harga dirinya kalau dia keluar dari mobil ini? Keluar dari sini sama saja mengalah dari Jongin dan mengalah tidak pernah ada dalam kamus seorang Oh Sehun. Pemuda cantik itu menatap Jongin dengan sepasang hazel yang kini dihiasi kilatan amarah. Sehun melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela, meremas kertas dalam genggamannya hingga tak lagi berbentuk sebelum berdesis geram.

" Kita berangkat Kris." Perintah Sehun.

" Baik tuan muda." Ujar Kris mendesah lega. Dalam hati pria tampan itu bersyukur karena perang dunia ketiga tak jadi meletus di hadapannya.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Hei, kalian tahu tidak anak yang kemarin bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun?" Ujar seorang anak saat Sehun dan Chanhee sedang berada dalam toilet. Mereka berdua sedang bolos praktikum omong-omong. Jangan Tanya alasan kenapa mereka bersembunyi di salah satu bilik dalam toilet laki-laki. Salahkan saja Chanhee dengan otaknya yang tidak kreatif.

" Anak laki-laki yang tampan itu? Aku tahu. Namanya Kim Jongin." Bisik yang lain. Sehun mengernyit dari dalam bilik saat anak itu mengatakan bahwa Jongin tampan. Ternyata, para laki-laki _bawahan_ tukang gosip itu tidak hanya bodoh, tapi juga buta.

" Iya. Anak itu. Kalian tahu, tadi pagi aku melihatnya turun dari mobil bersama Sehun." Bisik yang lain.

" Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Dan dalam sekejap pemuda-pemuda _bawahan_ itu menjadi riuh.

" Jangan bilang mereka pacaran. Aku tidak rela kalau anak setampan dan sekeren itu jatuh kepelukan si jalang sombong itu." Jerit mereka.

Sehun langsung mengernyit begitu mendengar cibiran mereka. Darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia membuka pintu biliknya dengan kasar dan berjalan menghampiri anak-anak itu. Gerombolan pemuda-pemuda centil itu pun kaget saat melihat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ternyata sejak tadi ada didalam toilet. Serentak mereka semua menunduk takut.

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi hah? Coba katakan sekali lagi di depanku!" Bentak Sehun. Chanhee yang sejak tadi berada di bilik di samping Sehun langsung buru-buru keluar begitu mendengar hardikan kasar Sehun pada anak-anak itu.

" Dasar penjilat! Bisa-bisanya kalian menjelek-jelekkanku dibelakang sementara bermuka manis didepanku! Bicara sekali lagi biar kusobek mulut kalian semua! " Sehun bergerak ingin menerjang Lee Sungjong, yang malangnya berada paling dekat dalam jangkauan Sehun. Sungjong hanya memejamkan matanya ketakutan sementara temannya yang lain menahan napas.

" Sehun jangan." Chanhee segera berlari kearah Sehun dan menahan tubuhnya agar dia tak bisa menggapai Sungjong dan menyakitinya.

" Lepas Lee Chanhee! Biar ku beri pelajaran si jalang ini! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa berani membicarakanku seenaknya!" Sehun meronta dalam pelukan Chanhee.

" Sehun sudah. Kau tidak boleh memukulnya. Kalian semua cepat pergi." Chanhee berkata cepat sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Sehun yang masih berusaha menggapai-gapai. Dia berhasil memukul sisi kepala Lee Sungjong meski tidak terlalu keras karena Chanhee menahan gerakannya.

" Cepat pergi! Tunggu apa lagi!" Hardik Chanhee dan gerombolan centil itu langsung berlari keluar sementara Sehun masih meronta dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dalam pelukan Chanhee.

" Kenapa kau menahanku? Kau tidak dengar apa yang mereka katakan tentangku?" Ujar Sehun kasar saat Chanhee melepaskan pelukannya.

" Aku dengar tapi dengan kau memukul mereka itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Yang ada mereka akan semakin buruk memandangmu." Jawab Chanhee berusaha sabar menghadapi Sehun yang tengah diliputi emosi.

" Aku tidak peduli. Kau memang tidak pernah membelaku Chanhee! " Jeritnya kemudia berjalan meninggalkan Chanhee sendirian di dalam toilet.

Chanhee menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di wastafel. Alih-alih merasa sebal dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti itu, dia justru merasa kasihan padanya. Dia tahu Sehun bersikap seperti itu karena kesal dengan omongan penggosip-penggosip tadi. Semua gadis dan pemuda-pemuda _bawahan_ disekolah ini iri padanya. Wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping bak model profesional, harta yang berlimpah, seorang ayah yang sangat memanjakannya, deretan pria-pria keren yang menunggu ajakan kencannya diterima, _plus_ Sehun selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sekilas itu semua terdengar hebat tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau sebenarnya Sehun tidak sehebat yang mereka pikirkan.

####################################################################################################################################################

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

" _Hyung_ , kita duduk dimana?" Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin sambil membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan-makanan yang dia pesan.

" Terserah kau sajalah dan berhenti memanggilku _hyung_." Ujarku.

" Aduh _hyung,_ tidak bisa begitu kau ini sudah kuanggap kakak besarku jadi aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_." Jawab Mingyu sekenanya sambil berjalan menuju ke salah satu meja yang kosong.

" Hai, Jongin. Hai, Mingyu." Sapa sekelompok gadis saat kami melintas di depan meja mereka. Aku mengangguk sekilas sementara Mingyu mengacuhkannya.

" Kakak besar kepalamu. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh." Tukasku seraya duduk di kursi saat kami akhirnya tiba di meja yang kami tuju.

" Memang iya. Kau ini tiga tahun lebih tua tahun dariku dan lagipula aku mengidolakanmu karena kau sangat berani menentang Sehun si Putri Neul paran. Oh, harusnya pangeran karena dia laki-laki tapi dia terlalu cantik aku tidak nyaman kalau harus memanggilnya pangeran." Mingyu mengoceh tak jelas tidak memperhatikan bahwa kini Jongin tengah terbengong-bengong menatapnya.

" Lebih tua maksudmu?"

" Loh, kau belum tahu ya? Umurku masih 15 _hyung_. Aku lompat kelas. Masakan aku belum memberitahumu?" Ujar Mingyu acuh seraya melahap ramennya sementara aku masih berusaha mencerna perkataanya. Yang benar saja. Anak setinggi, sebesar, serakus dan sepintar ini ternyata baru 15 ? Lelucon garing.

" Aku belum memberitahumu ya? Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku lupa." Ujarnya santai.

" Kau benar 15?" Tanyaku setelah berhasil kembali menemukan suaraku.

" Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bohong? Terlalu. Memang wajahku boros tapi aku benar-benar masih 15. Sudahlah _hyung_ tidak usah dibahas lagi kau menyakiti perasaanku yang lembut ini. Cepat makan makananmu kalau tidak aku yang akan memakannya." Ujarnya dengan mata membulat gemas yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing. Baiklah, kalau sedang begini dia memang terlihat seperti anak umur 15. Aku berusaha menerima kenyataan dan mulai menyantap makan siangku. Diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan bersama Mingyu, waktu makan siangku berlalu dengan tenang.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Kris, ayo cepat kita pulang." Ujar Sehun terburu-buru seraya masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah dibukakan Kris.

" Tapi tuan muda, tuan Jongin—"

" Biarkan saja si jelek itu. Dia sudah besar, dia bisa pulang sendiri." Potong Sehun.

" Tapi tuan, kata tuan besar—" Kalimat Kris lagi-lagi terhenti begitu Sehun memberikan tatapan khasnya yang menusuk.

" Baik." Kris memilih menurut dan segera beranjak kebalik kemudi, dan menjalankan Benz E200 milik Sehun menjauhi gerbang Neul Paran.

" Hei, tunggu." Jongin yang baru saja keluar kelas buru-buru berlari keluar saat dia melihat mobil Sehun berjalan menjauhi lapangan parkir meningalkannya.

" Dasar nenek sihir. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku. Dasar bocah manja pucat menyebalkan. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku sampai ke restoran? Aku kan tidak tahu jalan." Jongin mendumel seraya mengusak kasar rambut hitamnya sebelum mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan sekolah dengan kesal.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Tuan muda, bisa kita bicara sebentar." Tanya Kris tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang tercipta di dalam mobil. Dari nada bicaranya dia terdengar ragu-ragu.

" Kau ingin bicara apa?" Jawab Sehun santai sambil memandang wajah Kris yang terpantul dari _rear-view mirror_. Keadaan jalan sedang macet saat ini. Beberapa jalan di Seoul memang bisa menjadi sangat padat saat jam makan siang.

" Mmmm, aku—" Kris tampak semakin ragu mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Sejujurnya dia bukan hanya ragu tap dia juga takut untuk mengatakan hal ini namun bagaimanapun dia tetap harus mengatakannya. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk menundanya. Sementara Kris terjebak dalam pergelutan batinnya, Sehun terdiam menanti Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Aku— sebenarnya—" Lagi-lagi Kris menghentikan kalimatnya. Sehun mengernyit kesal. Kris terlalu bertele-tele.

" Berhenti." Ujar Sehun.

" Huh?"

" Kubilang berhenti."

" Ada apa tuan muda?" Tanya Kris bingung karena Sehun tiba-tiba minta menghentikan mobilnya.

" Kita bicara disitu saja. Sepertinya kau ingin membicarakan hal penting." Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk salah satu cafe di sisi jalan yang mereka lewati.

Kris mengangguk dengan ragu. Entah kenapa saat seperti ini dia malah ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun. Kris keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Setelah itu mereka berdua melangkah masuk kedalam cafe itu.

" Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyesap machiattonya.

Jantung Kris terasa jungkir balik saat dia mengingat tujuannya dan Sehun kemari. Kris menghela napas. Seandainya bisa memundurkan waktu rasanya Kris ingin sekali hal itu terjadi agar dia tak jadi bicara dengan Sehun tapi kembali pada kenyataan bahwa Kris harus menghadapi ini. Dia harus mengatakannya pada Sehun. Semakin cepat, semakin baik. Kris mengambil napas dalam-dalam berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

" Tuan muda, sebelumnya saya minta maaf." Ujar Kris perlahan. Sehun memicingkan mata. Sepertinya Kris tidak sedang membicarakan hal baik. Tidak ada hal baik terjadi jika Kris meminta maaf padanya.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu, tapi aku—" Kris menunduk. Menggantung ucapannya untuk menarik napas pelas sebelum sedetik kemudian mengalihkan tatapanya pada Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam.

" –Aku akan segera menikah."

Mata Sehun membesar begitu mendengar perkataan Kris. Pemuda cantik itu hanya terdiam. Terlalu syok untuk memberi respon.

" Aku akan segera menikah dan berhenti menjadi pengawalmu. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menikah tapi aku selalu menundanya karena aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tapi sekarang, kau sudah besar tuan muda. Kau sudah tidak perlu aku lagi—"

" Tidak! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku Kris. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Desis Sehun tajam. Kris hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan.

" Aku harus tuan muda. Maaf, tapi aku sudah mengurus surat pemberhentianku pada tuan besar dan tuan besar menyetujuinya. Bulan depan aku akan menikah. Maaf tuan muda. Maafkan aku."

Kris tertunduk sedih dia tak kuasa lagi mengangkat wajah dan menatap pemuda cantik didepannya. Dia tahu ini akan mengejutkan Sehun tapi dia harus menjalaninya. Dia yang mengambil keputusan ini apapun resikonya Kris harus menerima. Sehun menatap nanar Kris tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia berusaha mencerna semua yang dikatakan Kris baik-baik.

" Aku mohon kau bisa mengerti tuan muda. Aku sangat mencintai pria ini. Dia sudah sangat sering mengalah untukmu. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh walau aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku denganmu tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tuan muda, kumohon, biarkan aku menjalani masa depanku." Kris berujar perlahan-lahan berusaha meminta pengertian Sehun.

Air mata Sehun menetes perlahan begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Kris membuat pengawalnya itu terkejut. Dia mengira Sehun akan berteriak dan memakinya keras-keras, Menjerit, atau bahkan menamparnya saat dia membicarakan hal ini. Bukannya terdiam dan menangis tanpa suara. Reaksi seperti ini tidak pernah Kris perkirakan sebelumnya

" Tuan muda—" Panggil Kis pelan seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Sehun tapi Sehun segera menampiknya dengan keras.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan sorot mata terluka. Air matanya terus mengalir deras tapi tetap tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kris menatap Sehun bingung. Reaksi Sehun sama sekali diluar prediksinya. Belum habis rasa kagetnya, Kris kembali dikejutkan saat tanpa aba-aba Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar cafe meninggalkan Kris yang hanya bisa menatapnya kaget.

Sehun terus berlari menjauhi cafe itu dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Sehun berlari kencang seakan tidak memedulikan kakinya yang kelelahan dan dadanya yang sakit karena kekurangan pasokan udara. Dia juga menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak tahu jalan sama sekali. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menjauh. Menjauh dari Kris dan semua penjelasannya. Otaknya seakan buntu dia tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain perkataan Kris yang terus terngiang di kepalanya. Air matanya kembali turun setiap kata-kata itu melintas di kepalanya.

 **BRUGH...**

Sehun menubruk orang keras sekali sampai dia jatuh terduduk di atas trotoar.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Seru orang itu. Sehun menunduk dan diam tidak mempedulikan orang yang ditabraknya dan permintaan maaf orang itu. Tampaknya dia saja tidak sadar kalau dia sedang terjatuh dan tengah terduduk di pinggir trotoar yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki.

" Hei kau tak apa-apa?" Suara itu terdengar cemas. Samar-samar Sehun bisa menangkap suaranya tapi dia tetap tak perduli. Sehun masih menunduk dan diam dalam isakannya. Sosok itu berjongkok di depan Sehun dan mengamati wajah Sehun yang bercucuran air mata.

" Oh Sehun?" Bisiknya pelan membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menunjukan wajahnya yang penuh air mata dengan mata yang memerah sembab. Membuat sosok itu semakin kaget begitu melihat keadaan Sehun yang amat menyedihkan.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Reviews, subscribes, and followers are love. Massive thank you babies. Till next time ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Prince Witch**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Comedy Romance**

 **Chapter : 4/?**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Oh Sehun?" Bisik Jongin pelan. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya. _Mood_ nya semakin memburuk begitu melihat siapa orang didepannya. Tangis Sehun kontan semakin kencang begitu mendapati Jongin di hadapannya.

 _` Kenapa dia bisa disini? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia saat keadaanku seperti ini? Benar-benar memalukan. Dia pasti akan mengejekku. Aku sial sekali. Tuhan kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?'_ Rengek Sehun dalam hati. Merasa bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga, Sehun memperkencang tangisannya, menumpahkan semua kekesalannya hari ini lewat air mata. Tidak peduli lagi dengan Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya panik.

" Sehun kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

" Hwaaaa~ hiks. Waaa~" Sehun menangis meraung-raung dengan kencangnya hingga menarik perhatian pejalan kaki lain yang berada didekat mereka. Beberapa orang bahkan mulai berkerumun. Mereka mengernyit menatap Jongin yang tengah berjongkok didepan Sehun yang sedang menangis kencang. Mereka pikir Jongin lah alasan Sehun menangis sekencang itu. Jongin menatap keadaan sekitar dengan khawatir. Dia tidak mau namanya buruk karena bayi besar di depannya ini.

" Aku tidak— Bukan aku—" Jongin berusaha meluruskan suasana dan membersihkan nama baiknya namun ternyata sudah terlambat.

" Bisa-bisanya dia membuat anak semanis itu menangis. Keterlaluan." Ujar salah satu bibi yang berhenti dan memperhatikan mereka.

" Padahal dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik tapi ternyata. Teganya. Anak manis itu pasti diputuskan sepihak. Dasar buaya darat." Timpal bibi yang lain dengan sinis.

" Mungkin dia selingkuh dan sekarang dia ingin meninggalkan si manis itu begitu saja." Ujar salah satu _noona_ berbisik pada temannya.

Mata Jongin membulat mendengar suara-suara sumbang di sekitarnya sementara orang-orang itu terus saja memberikan tuduhan-tuduhan tak berdasar untuknya. Kesabaran Jongin akhirnya habis. Dia menarik Sehun berdiri perlahan-lahan dan mengajaknya menjauhi kerumunan itu. Lebih lama disitu bisa membuat kupingnya mendidih.

" Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Jongin sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang sok tahu itu tapi seketika Sehun menepis tangan Jongin.

" Aku tidak mau pulang." Tangisan Sehun kini tinggalah isakan.

" Kalau tidak mau pulang lalu kau mau kemana?" Jongin berkata lembut. Berusaha sabar menghadapi bayi besar yang sepertinya tengah dirundung masalah ini.

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang." Sehun berbalik dan ingin berlari menjauhi Jongin tapi Jongin sigap dan segera menangkap tangan Sehun sebelum bocah itu sempat melangkah.

" Baiklah, baiklah kita tidak pulang." Jongin mengalah. " Sekarang katakan padaku, kau mau kemana?" Jongin menatap Sehun lembut tapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya diam menatap Jongin dengan linangan air mata yang masih membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya.

############################################################################################################################################

Jongin duduk dibangku taman dan menyodorkan sekaleng cola pada Sehun yang masih terisak disampingnya. Sehun mengacuhkan tangan Jongin dan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatap Sehun yang sejak tadi kerap menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Sejak tadi dia terus diam dan menangis, tidak mau bicara dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kuajak pulang, dia tidak mau. Kutanya mau pergi kemana, dia tidak menjawab. Kuajak ketaman, masih juga belum berhenti menangis. Mengkhawatirkan saja.

" Hei, Oh Sehun sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanyaku pelan. Dia masih diam dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Oii, jawablah pertanyaanku. Sejak tadi kau terus seperti ini. Kutanya kau tidak menjawab. Tidak mau makan tidak mau minum dan hanya menangis saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Jangan membuatku khawatir." Bentakku.

Aku jadi kesal dengannya. Habis, dari tadi aku bicara dia diam saja. Memangnya aku bicara dengan patung hidup? Aku kan benar-benar khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Lagipula apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai dia bisa jadi secengeng ini? Kemana Oh Sehun yang biasanya sedingin es, dan menyebalkan seperti wanita pms?

Sehun masih saja diam yang ada, isakannya malah bertambah keras. Mungkin dia kaget karena kubentak. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

" Ya Tuhan.." Aku mengusap wajahku penat. Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Paman Oh yang tersayang, anakmu ini benar-benar membingungkan.

" Sehunie, maaf sudah membentakmu." Ujarku pelan dan lembut.

Perlahan kugenggam tangannya dan kujauhkan kedua tangan halus itu dari wajahnya. Kuangkat dagunya dengan jariku agar dia menatapku tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Alih-alih merasa kesal karena sikapnya aku justru merasa kasihan. Dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. 180 derajat. Dia tak lagi terlihat galak, angkuh, sombong dan menyebalkan. Dia justru terlihat rapuh, lemah, dan tak berdaya. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ingin melindunginya dari appaun yang akan melukainya. Kuangkat tanganku dan perlahan kuseka air matanya membuatnya menoleh menatapku. Sesaat Kami saling bertatapan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa matanya yang kecoklatan terlihat berpendar dibawah cahaya senja. Sangat cantik.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu sedih?" Tanyaku lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

Sehun terdiam menatapiku. Sesaat mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kemudian dia kembali menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar karena isakan. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa dia belum siap membuka diri padaku. Aku tak mau menyerah. Kuusap pelan tulang pipinya agar dia bisa merasa lebih tenang dan bisa membuka dirinya untuk percaya padaku. Bahwa aku peduli dengannya.

" Kenapa— K-kenapa aku selalu kehilangan orang yang kusayangi?" Dan dengan bisikan pelan, akhirnya bibir tipis itu terbuka. " Kenapa orang yang kusayangi selalu meninggalkanku?" Dahiku berkerut. Aku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Orang yang dia sayang? Kekasihnya kah?

" Kenapa mereka semua selalu meningalkanku? Ibu, ayah, Chanyeol, Kris. Mereka semua meninggalkanku. Semuanya meninggalkanku sendirian. Memangnya apa salahku? Apa salahku Jongin?" Paparnya. Matanya yang basah karena air mata menatapku tepat di mata membuatku tak dapat berkata.

" Kenapa ibu meninggalkanku? Kenapa ayah meninggalkanku? Chanyeol? Kris? Kenapa mereka semua menjauhiku dan membiarkanku sendirian? Aku tidak punya teman. Semua anak membenciku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku selalu kesepian disini. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku ingin ibu dan ayah disini bersamaku. Aku ingin mereka yang merawatku. Bukannya puluhan pelayan. Aku ingin Chanyeol bersamaku. Bukan dengan laki-laki jalang itu. Aku ingin Kris tetap menjagaku dan menemaniku. Selama ini aku hanya punya Kris. Hanya dia yang selalu menemaniku saat semua orang tak peduli padaku. Tapi sekarang dia akan menikah dan meninggalkanku. Lalu apalagi yang kupunya? Apa lagi yang tersisa untukku? Aku tidak mau lagi ditinggalkan Jonginah. Aku tidak mau sendirian." Isaknya kencang. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

Aku terperanjat mendengar perkataannya. Ternyata itu isi hatinya, itu alasan kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu dia punya pengalaman seburuk ini. Berkali-kali ditinggal orang yang disayangi wajar kalau kau merasa takut sendirian. Rasa takutnya yang membuatnya tak memberi kesempatan orang lain mendekat padanya. Tidak dekat dengan siapapun berarti tak ada emosi yang terlibat. Tak ada hubungan emosional maka tak akan ada sakit hati. Namun sekuat apapun dia mencoba dia tetaplah manusia biasa. Hal naluriah untuk menginginkan kasih sayang, yang sialnya tidak bisa dia dapatkan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, kutarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku agar dia merasa lebih tenang. Aku mendesah lega dalam hati saat kurasakan bahwa kali ini dia tidak menolak maksud baikku. Kubiarkan dia membenamkan wajahnya didadaku, membasahi baju seragamku dengan keringat dan air matanya.

" Aku tahu perasaanmu Sehun. Aku pun takut sendirian saat orang tuaku meninggal. Tapi kenyataanya aku tidak sendirian. Aku masih punya sahabat-sahabatku dan ayahmu yang terus mendukungku. Kaupun seperti itu. Kau tidak sendirian, walaupun ayahmu berjuta mil jauhnya dari sisimu tapi dia selalu memikirkanmu. Aku yakin ibumu juga selalu mengawasimu dari atas sana. Walaupun terkadang satu atau dua orang menghilang dari kehidupanmu tapi Tuhan pasti mengirim orang lain untuk menggantikannya bersamamu." Bisikku pelan ditelinganya.

" Tidak. Kau bohong Jongin. Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Kalau Tuhan memang mengirimkan Chanyeol dan Kris untuk menggantikan ayah dan ibu kenapa pada akhirnya mereka juga meninggalkanku? Semua yang kusayangi meninggalkanku. Mereka semua meninggalkanku satu persatu. Sebenarnya apa salahku?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dalam pelukanku. Menolak alasan yang kuberikan padanya,

" Sehun," Panggilku seraya melepaskan pelukanku. Kuraih kedua sisi wajahnya agar kami bisa saling bertatapan. Mataku menatap dalam pada matanya yang basah dan berkaca-kaca. " Kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi, bukan berarti ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu. Itu artinya, Tuhan belum mengijinkan mereka bersamamu. Bahwa mungkin, mereka bukan orang yang tepat untuk ada disampingmu. Dan kalaupun mereka pergi, Tuhan akan mengirimkan seseorang yang lain untuk menemanimu. Selalu ada yang datang dan pergi dalam hidup ini Sehunie, karena di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi." Jelasku perlahan-lahan. Untuk sesaat tangisnya berhenti. Dia hanya menatapku dalam diam tampak berusaha mencerna semua perkataanku.

" Dan kalaupun sekarang Kris harus pergi, kau tidak akan sendirian, karena ada aku disini." Sambungku seraya tersenyum lembut padanya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, tampak terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Kusibak helai rambut yang menutupi dahi mungilnya dan saat dia memejamkan matanya, aku berani bersumpah bahwa dia terlihat sangat indah berada dibawah pancaran cahaya senja yang lembut.

" Kau tidak sendirian Sehun. Tidak akan pernah sendirian." Bisikku pelan seraya menariknya kembali dalam pelukanku. Sesaat kemudian aku dapat merasakan tangannya menyusup melingkari pinggang kokohku dan dia membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam didadaku.

" Janji?" Bisiknya pelan.

" Aku janji."

####################################################################################################################################################

 ** _A month later..._**

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

" -dan silakan mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing." Ujar pak pendeta. Membuat sepasang pengantin yang kini berdiri di altar bertukar senyum bahagia sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dengan penuh kasih. Kontan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah menjadi saksi resminya penyatuan cinta mereka.

Aku tersenyum tipis saat merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh nan kasar menyusup diatara celah jari-jari ku yang lentik dan menggenggam tanganku perlahan. Kehangatan tangannya tak bisa kuingkari membuatku merasa lebih tenang melihat pemandangan didepanku.

" Aku tak apa Jongin." Ujarku tenang sambil menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan Kris dan pria berwajah –sangat- cantik yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu berciuman mesra.

" Benarkah?" Aku bisa menangkap rasa ragu dari suaranya. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan menatapnya.

" Aku tidak akan mungkin ada disini kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku sudah sering melakukan _itu_ dengannya." Aku menyeringai jahil saat Jongin tak mengerti maksud ucapanku. Aku mengedikan dagu, memberikan kode untuk Jongin kearah Kris dan Lu Han –suami Kris- yang masih saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

" Benarkah?" Jongin terbelalak kaget. Aku mengangguk.

" Dasar anak nakal." Bisiknya pelan membuatku mendegus.

Sejak hari itu aku dan Jongin menjadi cukup akrab. Ok, cukup tampaknya tidak pas untuk menggambarkan keakraban kami. Kami bahkan seperti anak kembar siam yang selalu pergi mengikuti kemanapun yang satu pergi. Ternyata Jongin tak sejelek yang kupikikan selama ini, tapi dia lebih jelek dari itu. Hehehe. Bohong. Jongin itu baik. Mungkin, malah bisa disebut sangat baik. Sejak hari itu juga dia selalu memperhatikanku dan tidak berhenti mengikutiku kemanapun sampai membuatku risih. Katanya sih untuk memastikan kalau aku baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan aksi labil alias kabur tiba-tiba lagi. Dan aku memang baik-baik saja. Dan itu semua, karena dia. Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak bicara padaku mungkin hari ini Kris tidak akan berbahagia. Mungkin Kris tidak akan bisa menikah karena aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk merusak acara pernikahannya tapi karena perkataan Jongin waktu itu membuka mataku, aku membiarkannya menikah dengan pria itu. Kris seharusnya berterimakasih pada Jongin.

" Hei, kenapa melamun?" Suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

" Menyesal megijinkan Kris menikah?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menatapku serius. Melihat caranya menatapku aku jadi ingin menjahilinya.

" Sedikit, tapi kurasa Kris lah yang akan lebih menyesal karena memilih pria bermuka rusa itu dibanding aku. Bokongku bahkan jauh lebih seksi dari bokongnya yang rata." Ujarku sambil melenggang santai meninggalkan dia dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil kami. Aku bisa mendengarnya terpingkal dibelakang punggungku. Sebentar kemudian aku sampai di depan mobilku membuka pintunya dan duduk di kursi belakang sementara Jongin sudah siap di belakang setir.

" Hei, kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Dia berbalik menatapku.

" Memang kenapa?" Tanyaku polos.

" Memangnya aku supirmu? Ayo pindah kedepan."

" Memangnya kau bukan? Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah nyaman disini."

" Hei, pindah kedepan." Rengek Jongin

" Tidak mau." Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela, menghiraukan permintaan Jongin.

" Urggghh." Jongin menggeram pelan membuatku tersenyum tipis. Meskipun sekarang kami jadi lebih akrab lantas bukan berarti aku berhenti menggangunya. Habis bagaimana lagi, menjahilinya itu kebahagian tersendiri untukku sih. Kami terdiam dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Jongin masih belum menyalakan mobil.

" Hei." Panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya menatapku dari _rear-view mirror_ dengan kedua matanya yang bersinar lembut.

" Aku belum bilang padamu, kalau hari ini kau cantik sekali." Ujarnya. Serentak darahku berdesir mendengarnya. Aku jadi sedikit, mmmm, entahlah.

" Merayuku agar aku pindah kedepan? Jangan harap. Cepat jalan." Perintahku sambil menatap lagi kearah jendela.

" Tidak mempan ya? Usahaku gagal deh." Guraunya dan kemudian dia mulai menjalankan mobil kami menjauhi gedung pernikahan Kris.

 _` -kalau hari ini kau cantik sekali...`_

Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat perkataannya. Kulirik Jongin yang kini sedang sibuk dengan jalanan di depannya. Tak menyadari tatapanku bahwa aku tengah menatapinya dari belakang.

 _'_ _Dasar penipu.'_ Pikirku. Tapi tak bisa kuingkari kalau senyumku rasanya ingin terus mengembang hari ini karena perkataannya tadi.

####################################################################################################################################################

 **\- Author POV -**

Sehun mengetuk jendela mobilnya dari dalam. Mengisyaratkan Jongin yang lebih dulu keluar untuk membukakan pintunya. Jongin geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya tapi dia tetap saja membukakan pintunya juga.

" Benar-benar deh. Aku kan bukan supirmu." Keluh Jongin sambil menutup pintu mobil.

" Sampai aku dapat pengawal pribadi dan supir baru, kau yang harus melakukan ini." Sehun melenggang santai ke dalam rumahnya. Pengawal-pengawalnya serentak menunduk hormat padanya dan Jongin.

" Apa katamu?"

" Argumenmu tak akan kudengarkan." Tukas Sehun.

" Heh, nenek sihir dengar ya. Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku." Balas Jongin jengkel.

" Apa katamu? Seharusnya kau berkaca lihat seperti apa rupamu. Dasar jelek." Sehun tak mau kalah.

" Jelek katamu? Semua gadis dan pria bawahan di Neul Paran bertekuk lutut memohon untuk dijadikan pacarku."

" Yah tidak heran mengingat mereka punya mata dan selera yang buruk." Ejek Sehun.

" Terserah apa katamu tapi yang pasti banyak yang menyukaiku dan sebentar lagi kau juga akan jadi salah satu dari mereka."

" _You wish_ Kim." Sehun tertawa mengejek membuat Jongin jengkel dan membantahnya lagi yang tentu saja kembali dibalas oleh Sehun.

Dan Seperti biasa pertengkaran kecil mereka terus berlanjut membuat pelayan-pelayan yang mereka lewati tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Sehun terus menjawab semua perkataan Jongin dengan sinis dan sarkastik sampai tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena sosok seorang pria yang amat dikenalnya tengah duduk manis di ruang tamu. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Sehun seakan tak percaya dengan matanya. Dia berjalan mendekat perlahan untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak menipunya dan ketika semakin dekat dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi semata.

" Sedang apa kau disini?" Suaranya yang dingin membuat laki-laki itu menoleh. Dibelakangnya Jongin terpaku karena suara Sehun berubah dingin dan terdengar sama persis seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

" Sehunie, apa kabarmu? " Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju dimana Sehun berada. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Sehun tapi si cantik dengan sigap melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

" Sedang apa kau disini Park Chanyeol ?" Ulangnya lagi dengan suara yang masih sedingin tadi membuat Jongin yang berdiri disebelahnya merinding karena suara dan pandangannya yang sedingin es.

 **To be continue...**

 **A/N : Babies... Ada yg pengen Fi sampein. Tapi, umhh gimana ya..**

 **Errr, ga jadi dehhh. Don't forget r** **eviews, subscribes and followers are love.**

 **Check out my other fictions and give 'em some love too babies**

 **Till next time babies, paipai^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Prince Witch**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Comedy Romance**

 **Chapter : 5/8**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Sedang apa kau disini Park Chanyeol?" Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Banyak makna dalam tatapannya sementara Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya masih terdiam. Dia sibuk memeperhatikan pria tampan didepannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat sosok seorang Park Chanyeol.

" Sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu." Ulang Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Jongin dapat melihat deretan gigi putih bersih nan rapi khas model pasta gigi. Sehun tidak merespon ucapan Chanyeol yang ada dia malah beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria yang jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika khusus untuk menemuinya. Melihat tak ada respon dari Sehun, Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tangan pemuda cantik itu. Sepertinya dia sudah memperhitungkan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

" Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu." Sehun menampik tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol terpana sesaat dengan perlakuan Sehun tapi sesaat kemudian dia menguasai kekagetannya.

" Sehunie, aku kemari ingin minta maaf. Aku menyesal." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata bersalah sementara Sehun balik menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

" Minta maaf? Setelah lebih dari dua tahun baru terpikir olehmu untuk meminta maaf?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Suaranya sudah melengking tinggi. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa disitu ada berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka termasuk Jongin yang saat ini hanya melihat adegan didepannya dalam diam.

" Bukan begitu Sehunie—"

" Jangan panggil aku Sehunie! Sehunie sudah mati. Sehunie sudah mati sejak detik pertama kau mengkhianatiku." Sehun meraung marah bak macan betina sebelum berbalik hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi lagi-lagi pria itu berhasil menahannya.

" Aku sudah putus dengannya. Kumohon jangan pergi biar aku menjelasan semuanya padamu." Chanyeol menahan pundak Sehun tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menghindari kontak fisik dengan Chanyeol.

" Jelaskan? Apa yang perlu dijelaskan lagi? Semua yang kulihat sudah jelas. Mataku masih cukup baik untuk melihat kalau kekasihku tidur dengan temanku sendiri." Teriak Sehun membuat Chanyeol menunduk malu dan Jongin terbelalak. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja menyadari apa yang pernah terjadi antara dua orang ini.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf. A-aku waktu itu aku khilaf Sehun. Aku mabuk— Aku mengira itu kau— jadi— " Sehun terbata-bata menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun. Padahal di pesawat tadi dia sudah menghapal mati semua alasan yang telah disusunnya dengan rapi, tapi begitu menghadapi Sehun yang begini dingin otaknya terasa blank. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak mengenal sosok yang tengah berhadapannya sekarang ini. Kemana perginya Sehunie _nya_ yang manis dan manja.

" Kau pikir aku akan percaya perkataanmu? Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Desis Sehun matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata.

" Sehuna, kau harus percaya padaku. Aku masih mencintaimu."

" Bohong."

" Aku serius. Aku masih mencintaimu Sehun. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Sehun. Tidak bisa." Bisik Chanyeol pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Kali ini Sehun tidak menolak dia membiarkan Chanyeol memegang tangannya. Chanyeol mendesah lega dalam hati, sepertinya secercah sinar mulai menerangi jalannya. Sehun dan Chanyeol masih saling bertatapan. Tidak menghiraukan para pelayan dan pengawal yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran mereka juga menghiraukan Jongin yang saat ini terdiam mengamati tangan Sehun yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

" Pergi dari sini." Bisik Sehun tiba-tiba.

" Apa?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

" Pergilah dari sini. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Bisik Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Rasa terluka cukup jelas terlihat dari sorot matanya.

" Tapi Sehun—"

" Pergilah. Ku maafkan kau tapi menjauhlah dariku. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapnku lagi."

" Tapi aku mencintaimu Sehun." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon agar Sehun sudi memungut cintanya kembali. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

" Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi. Aku terlanjur sakit hati Chanyeol. Luka yang kau berikan terlalu dalam dan luka itu akan kembali terbuka jika aku melihatmu. Jadi pergilah. Cukup kau sakiti aku saat itu saja." Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keheningan. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana merenungi kesedihannya.

Sampai Sehun menghilang di puncak tangga pualam, Chanyeol masih tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya. Tampaknya dia baru menyadari akibat kesalahannya dulu dan juga sebesar apa cintanya pada Sehun.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

Kuhela napasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam ini. Entah kenapa _mood_ ku rasanya jadi tidak bagus karena peristiwa sore tadi. Kehadiran Chanyeol tidak hanya membuat _mood_ Sehun menjadi buruk, bahkan seisi istana ini jadi terasa lebih muram sejak kejadian sore tadi.

 _'_ _Aku ingin Chanyeol bersamaku! Bukan dengan laki-laki jalang itu!'_ kata-kata Sehun tempo hari terus terngiang dikepalaku.

Jadi Sehun diselingkuhi. Karena itulah dia selalu menganggap omong kosong hal-hal berbau percintaan. Rupanya karena salah satu masa lalunya lagi. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa selingkuhan Chanyeol itu adalah temannya sendiri. Berarti dia dikhianati orang-orang terdekatnya. Itu sebabnya dia selalu menatap sinis setiap orang, karena dia punya _trust issue_ dari masa lalunya. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Baginya lebih baik tidak punya teman sama sekali daripada berteman tapi harus sakit hati. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku dan kubiarkan pikiranku melayang bebas. Bayangan Sehun yang hampir menangis saat menatap Chanyeol tadi terlintas dibenakku dan entah kenapa aku ikut merasa sedih melihat sorot mata Sehun yang seperti itu.

 _'_ _Aku terlanjur sakit hati Chanyeol. Luka yang kau berikan terlalu dalam dan luka itu akan kembali terbuka jika aku melihatmu. Jadi pergilah. Cukup kau sakiti aku saat itu saja._ '

Sehun terlihat sangat terluka saat mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan lebih parah dibanding saat dia menceritakan pernikahan Kris.

" Apa dia masih mencintainya?" Ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

Entah kenapa aku merasa gelisah akan hal ini. Mengingat sorot mata Sehun yang seperti itu rasanya membuatku ingin menariknya kepelukanku dan melindunginya agar dia tidak disakiti oleh siapapun dan apapun lagi. Anak itu sudah banyak merasakan kisah pahit di umurnya yang masih begitu muda.

Merasakan kantuk yang tak kunjung menjemputku membuatku memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sedikit udara segar mungkin bisa membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik. Kutolehkan kepalaku saat melewati kamar Sehun dan aku mendapati bahwa pintunya sedikit terbuka. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa aku harus mengecek keadaanya? Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau aku melihatnya sebentar. Toh aku sudah di depan kamarnya.

" Sehun." Panggilku seraya masuk kedalam kamar dan tak mendapatinya berada di ranjang.

" Ya?" Jawabnya pelan. Aku menoleh. Ternyata dia sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Perlahan aku berjalan menghampirinya.

" Belum tidur?" Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa menatapku.

" Berdiri di balkon dengan baju setipis ini kau bisa masuk angin nanti." Kulepaskan jaket hoodie yang menempel di tubuhku dan kuberikan padanya yang hanya memakai _boxer_ longgar dan kaus lengan pendek berbahan tipis.

" Terimakasih." Serunya sambil memakai jaketku. Sehun memang lebih tinggi dariku sampai sekitar 3-4 cm tapi tubuhnya yang kurus kerempeng membuat jaket itu terlihat cukup longgar ditubuhnya meski jaketku hanya berhenti tepat dibawah garis panggulnya dan tak mampu menutupi lekuk bokong aduhai dan kaki super modelnya.

" Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya membuyarkan pikiran anehku.

" Tidak bisa tidur." Jawabku seraya bersender di pagar pembatas balkon dan menikmati angin.

" Aku juga." Ujarnya lagi dan setelah itu kami terdiam cukup lama.

" Memikirkan Chanyeol?" Tanyaku saat melihatnya tengah melamun.

" Huh? Tidak." Elaknya.

" Kau bisa jujur padaku."

Sehun menatapku dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu. Sesaat dia terlihat ingin membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Dia masih saja seperti itu. Selalu kesulitan untuk membuka dirinya.

" Kenapa?" Tanyaku berlagak heran.

" Tidak. Sudahlah tak usah membahas dia lagi."

" Takut lukamu terbuka lagi?" Sehun menoleh karena ceplosanku tapi dia hanya diam menatapku dan tampak tak berniat menjawab.

" Kalau boleh kukatakan, memang lukamu itu sudah terbuka jadi kenapa tidak kau perlihatkan saja padaku agar aku bisa mengobatinya?" Ujarku ringan.

Aku yakin saat ini Sehun butuh teman bicara dan lagipula aku ingin tahu secara jelas apa yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi diantara mereka. Apa yang menyebabkan Sehun menjadi pribadi seperti sekarang. Apa yang membuatnya begitu trauma dengan suatu hubungan dan kepercayaan. Hening lama terjadi diantara kami namun aku tetap sabar menunggu Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendegar Sehun mendesah gugup sebelum membiarkan suara lembutnya mengalir dari bibir indah itu.

" D-dia, cinta pertamaku. Saat aku di Amerika. Umurku 14 tahun saat aku mengenalnya." Sehun mulai membuka ceritanya. " Dia anak yang baik. selalu menghiburku saat aku sedang sedih dan selalu menemaniku saat aku kesepian karena ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Itu adalah saat dimana aku dan ayah mulai menjauh karena kesibukannya." Ujar Sehun perlahan. Dia masih tersendat-sendat dan terlihat ragu untuk bercerita maka aku menganggukan kepalaku untuk memberi respon. Membiarkan dia tahu bahwa aku mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama.

" Lalu kami berpacaran. Dia cinta pertamaku, dia juga pacar pertamaku. Benar-benar orang yang aku sayangi. Dia selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkannya." Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. " Sampai— suatu hari, a-aku mendapatinya tidur dengan temanku. Itu pertama kalinya aku tahu dikhianati itu begitu sakit. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan itu padaku padahal aku begitu mempercayainya." Aku memperhatikan Sehun yang menatap lurus ke depan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Aku tahu dia tengah menahan emosinya.

" Tentu saja kami putus setelah itu. Aku marahan dengan temanku, Baeki namanya- si pelacur kecil itu. Kami bertengkar dan aku memakinya di depan umum." Sehun menarik napas lagi. Menelan ludah dan membuang napasnya perlahan. " Aku ingat, aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin cukup keterlaluan padanya, tapi menurutku dia pantas mendapatkannya, Maksudku, hei, dia orang yang merebut pacarku." Sehun mulai lancar menceritakan semua ini meski suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

" Tapi mungkin aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya. Setidaknya tidak di depan umum. Karena esoknya—" Sehun terdiam. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorakan dan aku bisa meihat jika matanya basah namun sebelum mata indah itu meneteskan beningnya Sehun segera mengusap matanya. Aku mengusapkan tanganku dipunggungnya berusaha memberikan dia dukungan mental untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

" –Esoknya, seluruh sekolah menjauhiku. Mereka semua memanggilku pelacur. Baekie mengirimkan video seksku d-dan Chanyeol ke grup _chat_ sekolah." Ujar Sehun lirih. Mataku spontan membulat mendengar perkataannya. Harus berapa kali aku dibuat terkejut dengan masa lalu anak ini?

" A-apa" Bisikku tak percaya.

" I-itu ide Chanyeol. Merekamnya. Saat perayaan 1 tahun jadian kami. Dia berjanji untuk menghapusnya. A-aku tak tahu kalau dia bohong. Sialnya Baekie menemukan video itu dan si brengsek itu dengan pintarnya memburamkan wajah Chanyeol hingga wajahku saja yang terlihat." Sehun menunduk. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah karena malu padaku atau untuk menahan emosinya, aku tak tahu yang jelas aku masih belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya dari kekagetanku.

" Mereka mem _bully_ ku sejak itu. Aku harus memohon pada kepala sekolah agar video itu tak sampai ke tangan ayah. Aku juga harus membayarnya ratusan dollar agar aku tidak dikeluarkan. Bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh dikeluarkan atau ayah akan curiga." Tutur Sehun .

" Jadi itu alasan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

" Mmm." Sehun mengangguk sedikit.

Hening lama terjadi diantara kami. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Semua cerita Sehun tadi benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku tidak mengira bahwa masa lalunya bisa semenyakitkan ini. Maksudku, kekasih yang selingkuh dengan sahabatmu itu hal yang cukup pahit. Tapi sahabat menyebarkan video seksmu ke grup chat sekolah, itu bukanlah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dialami. Namun menurutku, kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, mengetahui bahwa paman Oh tak ada disisinya saat putranya benar-benar membutuhkannya. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, kuperhatikan matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang masih saja begetar.

" Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Setelah hening yang panjang, kalimat itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutku. Sehun menggeleng perlahan.

" Entahlah." Entah kenapa aku kecewa dengan jawabannya.

" Ingin menangis?" Sehun menoleh kebingungan padaku tapi sebentar kemudian dia menggeleng.

" Kudengar menangis bisa membuat perasaan lebih baik. Kau bisa pinjam dadaku kalau mau." Sehun terdiam menatapku masih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Aku balas menatapnya dengan kesungguhan. Lama kami saling menatap dan meski Sehun terlihat ragu, detik kemudian aku mendapati Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, membiarkan tangisnya tumpah disana. Kubelai rambut halusnya perlahan agar dia merasa lebih tenang. Sehun perlu tahu, bahwa setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, masih ada yang peduli padanya. Jarak diantara kami benar-benar dekat sampai rasanya aku bisa mendengar detak jantungya dan ikut merasakan kesedihannya.

" Menangislah Sehun. Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku disini untukmu."

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : FYI kejadian video seks Sehun yg kesebar itu aku angkat based on true story. Jdi ceritanya jaman aku msh Senior High School and in my last year ada video anak junior year yg bocor ke satu sekolah via bbm #fyi jaman gw sma itu bbm msh hal yg langka bingo#. They're not doing sex cm heavy make out di kasur brg temen2nya and somehow video itu bocor dan bikin geger pihak sekolah. Dewan komite bahkan sampe tau. In the end tu anak sama pacarnya dikeluarin. But setelah usut punya usut ternyata yg ngebocorin itu temennya sendiri dan temennya itu yg jdi kameramen tu video enaena. Geblek beudd ya.**

 **So abit of advice dari Kak Fi untuk my babies #tsaaahh kalo bisa sih kalo pacaran yg bener-bener aja. Tapi kalo emg babies mau aneh-anehan ya terserah si. Silahkan aneh-aneh itu urusan kalian ini sih... hahaha #gendeng, Ya pokoknya gtu lah. Kalo bsa just stay on the safe side babies.**

 **And bwt yg mau tanya2 and ngobrol sm aku dont be shy utk kirim PM ke aku.. aku ga pernah balas reviews karena aku orangnya norak gtu... Takut noraknya keliatan deh :p**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for keep coming back and i say welcome to new followers and subscribers.**

 **Do not forget that reviews, subscribes and followers are very much love. Till next time, paipai^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Prince Witch**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Comedy Romance**

 **Chapter : 6/8**

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

" Kalau begitu Kris itu sebenarnya cuma pelarian _hyung_." Mingyu berkata padaku sambil melahap sandwich salmonnya yang tinggal setengah.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah menikmati jam istirahat sambil menceritakan kegundahan hatiku pada Mingyu. Aku memutuskan menceritakan soal Sehun pada Mingyu. Tentu saja setelah membuatnya bersumpah demi semua makanan di seluruh muka bumi bahwa dia tidak akan bocor kemana-mana. Bukannya apa-apa aku bercerita pada Mingyu, tapi aku butuh pandangan yang netral soal masalah Sehun dan siapa lagi orang paling tepat yang bisa kutanyakan selain dia?

" Begitukah?" Ujarku ragu.

" Menurutku begitu. Yang kutangkap dari ceritamu yah seperti itu. Kau bilang kan ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya sibuk. Dia juga dikhianati pacar dan sahabatnya sendiri, jadi dia memutuskan kembali ke Seoul dengan pengawalnya itu. Maksudku, di saat-saat sulitnya itu kan hanya ada pengawalnya yang menemaninya jadi wajar saja Sehun sempat tidak mau kehilangan Kris." Papar Mingyu lagi setelah menenggak habis susu strawberrynya.

" Jadi maksudmu yang Sehun benar-benar cintai itu Chanyeol? "

" Ya jelas. Kan Chanyeol yang pernah jadi pacarnya. _Hyung_ ini bagaimana sih? _Smart_ sedikit dong." Mingyu berkata tak sabar sambil melahap onigirinya. Aku mengabaikan perkataannya yang cukup kurang ajar dan kembali fokus dengan masalah di depanku.

" Tapi buktinya Sehun tidak mau menerimanya lagi?" Bantahku keras kepala.

" Isshh, _hyung_ ini lambat sekali sih. Sehun kan sudah diselingkuhin ya pasti lah dia tidak mau diajak balikan sama Chanyeol dia kan tidak bodoh. Tapi tidak menerima Chanyeol kembali juga bukan berarti dia sudah tidak cinta lagi. Itu tentu saja karena dia masih sakit hati lagipula kata _hyung_ si Sehun masih menangisi Chanyeol. Untuk apa dia menangis kalau sudah tak sayang lagi?" Mingyu merepet panjang lebar.

" Begitu ya." Gumamku.

Jujur hatiku jadi tambah tak enak setelah mendengar hipotesa Mingyu. Rasanya aku tidak bisa terima kalau Sehun masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Mungkin aku akan lebih lega jika mendengar Sehun mencintai Kris dan bukan Chanyeol.

" Tapi itu hanya hipotesaku loh. Kalau _hyung_ ragu tanya saja sama orangnya langsung." Ujarnya lagi. " Tapi kenapa _hyung_ sangat mencemaskannya sih?" Mingyu menatapku curiga.

" Ah, tidak. Ayahnya kan menitipkannya padaku. Jadi aku harus menjaganya." Jawabku gelagapan sambil menghindari tatapannya yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa gugup.

" Menitipkan? Seperti akan menikah saja. Apa ayahnya bilang

 _'_ _Kutitipkan Oh Sehun putraku tersayang yang cantik jelita tapi bersifat buruk ini padamu nak Jongin. Jagalah dia baik-baik.' Begitu?"_ Tanya Mingyu.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya terlebih lagi saat melihatnya berpura-pura menjadi Paman Oh dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan seperti om-om galak. Benar-benar anak ini. Padahal dia seorang jenius tapi _imagenya_ benar-benar jauh dari kata itu.

####################################################################################################################################################

 ** _3 months later..._**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Pagi." Sapa Sehun pada Chanhee yang seperti biasa sudah asyik dengan ponselnya.

" Pagi primadona Neul Paran." Chanhee mengangkat wajahnya dari ponselnya sejenak dan menatap Sehun yang tampak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

" Mana suamimu? Tidak mengantar?" Chahee menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas mencari seseorang di balik sana.

" Suamiku?" Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti.

" Mmm. Kim Jongin." Jawab Chanhee polos. Sehun ternganga mendengar perkataan Chanhee.

" Suami kepalamu." Sehun memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya itu membuat Chanhee terkikik geli.

" Loh, memangnya tidak? Kupikir kalian sudah pacaran." Chanhee pura-pura terkejut menatap Sehun.

" Oii, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Sehun menatap Chanhee dengan heran.

" Tentu saja karena kalian memang terlihat seperti itu. Setiap pagi Jongin selalu mengantarmu ke kelas. Istirahat datang mengajakmu makan dan pulang sekolah menjemputmu ke kelas. Ditambah lagi kalian tinggal serumah jadi kukira kalian sudah pacaran. Lagipula bukan hanya aku yang mengira seperti itu tapi satu Neul Paran juga menganggapnya begitu." Jelas Chanhee panjang lebar.

" Yang benar?"

" Untuk apa aku bohong? Lagipula kalau kau memang benar-benar pacaran dengannya juga tak apa kan. Aku ikut senang." Ujar Chanhee seraya menatap Sehun dengan senyum kelincinya yang khas membuat Sehun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

" Kau tahu, kau banyak berubah sejak ada Jongin disini." Ujarnya lagi.

" Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?" Dahi Sehun berkerut kebingungan.

" Kau, sedikit demi sedikit kembali jadi Sehun sahabatku yang dulu. Sehun yang manja dan menyebalkan. Bukan lagi Sehun yang dingin, pendiam dan angkuh." Chanhee menatap Sehun hangat sedangkan yang dipandang hanya balas menatap Chanhee tak yakin.

" Apa kau tidak sadar kalau sekarang kau jadi banyak bicara? Setiap pagi menyapaku dengan wajah penuh senyum. Padahal sebelum ada Jongin jangankan menyapa, membalas salamku saja kau malas-malasan." Ledek Chanhee sambil mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian kembali asyik sendiri meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

Apa benar yang dikatakan Chanhee? Apa aku dan Jongin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Sepertinya tidak. Jelas-jelas aku dan Jongin selalu perang mulut mana bisa dibilang seperti sepasang kekasih. Lalu Apa benar aku berubah? Mmm, kalau soal itu sepertinya memang iya sih. Aku juga merasa begitu. Entah kenapa semenjak aku dan Jongin akrab aku jadi jarang marah, _mood_ ku jadi semakin membaik dan yang pasti aku tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya mungkin aku sedikit menyukainya.

Dia selalu menemaniku, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku dan menghiburku. Dia bahkan selalu meminjamkan dadanya kalau aku menangis. Manusia normal macam apa yang tidak akan jatuh hati kalau diperlakukan seperti itu? Bahkan gunung es di dalam hatikupun sudah cair karena sikapnya.

 _'_ _Terserah apa katamu tapi yang pasti banyak gadis dan pria bawahan yang menyukaiku dan sebentar lagi kau juga akan jadi salah satu dari mereka.'_

Kata-kata Jongin dulu kembali terngiang di kepalaku membuat senyumku tanpa sadar mengembang mengingatnya. Kau benar Jongin, aku sudah jadi salah satu dari _pria bawahan_ bodoh itu. Aku beranjak bangun dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanhee.

" Menemui suamiku." Jawabku enteng dan meninggalkannya yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena jawabanku.

Aku berjalan dengan senyum lebar menuju kelas Jongin membuat siswa-siswa Neul Paran yang berpas-pasan denganku berpaling menatapku heran. Mungkin mereka pikir aku gila tapi terserahlah. Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi pendapat mereka. Senyumku semakin melebar saat aku sampai didepan kelasnya tapi begitu aku memasuki ruangan itu, garis menyenangkan dari sudut bibirku perlahan buyar karena pemandangan di depanku. Aku melihat Jongin sedang mengobrol akrab dengan seorang gadis. Akrab sekali sampai gadis itu berani menggelayut manja di lengan Jongin dan tampaknya si jelek itu juga tak keberatan di gelayuti seperti itu. Dia bahkan memberikan senyum manisnya pada gadis itu. Senyum yang sering dia berikan untukku.

 _'_ _Dasar buaya darat. Mata keranjang.'_ Makiku dalam hati. Ternyata begini kelakuannya kalau di belakangku.

" Kim Jongin." Panggilku keras-keras. Jongin dan gadis centil itu langsung menoleh. Si gadis centil langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dilengan Jongin begitu melihatku berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Dia juga langsung menunduk takut sementara Jongin mulai berjalan menghampiriku.

" Sehun? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kesini?" Tanyanya santai seperti tidak menyadari tatapan membunuhku.

" Aku ingin bicara." Kataku ketus dan kemudian berbalik sebelum dia sempat menjawab. Jongin mengikuti dibelakangku.

" Siapa gadis tadi?" Tanyaku masih sama ketusnya setelah kami berada di lorong yang lebih sepi.

" Oh, itu Krystal teman sekelasku. Kenapa memangnya?"

" Hanya teman?" Aku memicingkan mataku tak percaya. Jongin hanya megangguk, menatapku heran. Aku terdiam menatapnya penuh curiga.

" Kau ini kenapa sih? Katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jongin tampak mulai risih dengan tatapanku. Memang tadinya aku ingin ngobrol dengannya tapi _moodku_ langsung rusak begitu melihat kejadian tadi.

" Tidak jadi." Ujarku ketus sambil berlalu pergi dengan jengkel meninggalkannya yang keheranan menatapku.

Namun beberapa langkah kemudian, aku berbalik menghampirinya. Dan—

 **PLAKK...**

Kutampar pipinya keras-keras karena kesal. Biar dia tahu rasa dan tidak sembarangan main mata lagi dengan perempuan lain.

" Dasar mata keranjang." Desisku lalu kemudian benar-benar meninggalkannya Jongin yang termangu dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

 **PLAK...**

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat merasakan telapak tangan Sehun yang luar biasa halus mendarat kasar dipipiku. Sebelum aku dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, desisan tajamnya terdengar di telingaku.

" Dasar mata keranjang." Desisnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku masih termangu menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

" Mata keranjang?" Bisikku bingung.

" Hei. Memangnya apa salahku?" Teriakku kesal semenit kemudian saat akhirnya berhasil menyadari apa yang baru saja bayi besar itu lakukan.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Sehuna sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Kenapa dari tadi wajahmu terus seperti itu kalau menatapku? Memangnya aku buat salah apa?" Tanyaku beruntun sambil mengamatinya yang sibuk bercermin dimeja rias. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dia masih asyik bercermin dan tidak mempedulikanku.

" Sehuna." Panggilku lembut seraya mendekatinya tapi Sehun malah berjalan menjauhiku.

" Sehun kau kenapa sih? Kau sedang datang bulan ya? Atau salah makan? Apa sih salahku sampai kau bersikap seperti ini?" Tanyaku tak sabar sambil menariknya menghadapku tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya diam dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

" Kumohon katakanlah sesuatu. Sejak pulang sekolah kau mengacuhkan aku terus. Aku kan khawatir." Bujukku namun Sehun masih saja diam. Oh Tuhan, habis sudah sabarku. Sifat buruknya ternyata kumat lagi.

" Kau seperti anak kecil." Desisku tajam sambil menatapnya sebal. Aku bergegas beranjak meninggalkannya.

Kalau dia tidak mau bicara denganku, ya sudah. Lakukan saja semaunya. Aku baru saja membalikkan badanku saat tiba-tiba ada tangan halus yang mencengkram lenganku membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku melirik tangan Sehun yang berada di lenganku sebelum melirik wajahnya yang sedang menunduk menatap karpet beludru di bawah telapak kakinya.

" Jangan bicara dengan si Krystal itu lagi." Ujarnya pelan. Sangat pelan sampai aku nyaris tak mendengar.

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Jadi daritadi dia marah hanya karena aku bicara dengan Krystal? Ya Tuhan ! Aku kira aku membuat masalah besar sampai dia tak mau bicara denganku, ternyata—

" Tapi Hun, tidak mungkin aku tidak bicara padanya. Dia kan teman sekelasku."

" Pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku tidak suka dia dekat-dekat denganmu. Apalagi pakai peluk-peluk seperti itu." Rengeknya manja.

Oh.

Oh !

 _OH !_

Aku tersenyum miring mendengar perkataanya. Aku mulai mengerti alasan dibalik kemarahannya. Mungkinkah dia cemburu? Sepertinya memang itu yang terjadi. Hehehehe. Aku harus cari tahu kalau begitu.

" Memangya kenapa kalau dia peluk aku? Aku tidak keberatan kok." Penyakit usilku mulai kambuh. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku mengatakan ini. Dia benar-benar cemburu atau tidak. Pasti akan sangat imut kalau dia merengek-rengek seperti tadi.

" Kau—tidak keberatan?" Ujar Sehun kaget.

Aku mengangguk yakin. Untuk mendukung aktingku, kupasang senyum lebar agar semakin meyakinkan Sehun. Sehun terdiam lama menatapku sampai aku hampir salah tingkah karena sesungguhnya itu bukanlah reaksi yang kuperkirakan tapi sebentar kemudian—

 **PLAAKK...**

" DASAR MATA KERANJANG !"

Tangan Sehun kembali meluncur dipipiku kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku langsung nyeri dibuatnya. Ya ampun, ini juga bukan reaksi yang aku inginkan. Aku mengusap pelan pipiku yang cenat-cenut karena tamparan Sehun.

" Keluar kau dari kamarku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Keluar." Sehun menjerit dan mendorongku keluar dari kamarnya.

Sepertinya dia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya karena dia berhasil membuat tubuhku yang notabene lebih besar darinya ini keluar dari kamarnya. Siapa sangka dibalik tubuh ramping ini menyimpan tenaga sebesar itu. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Sehun langsung membanting pintu dan menguncinya saat aku sudah berada diluar. Membiarkan aku terdampar di depan pintu kamarnya dengan panik dan pipi nyeri.

" Sehuna buka pintunya." Kuketuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak kusangka dia semarah ini.

" Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi mata keranjang. Sana pulang saja kau ke Amerika. Aku benci padamu. Aku tidak mau lihat mukamu lagi. Dasar jelek." Jeritnya kencang dari dalam kamar.

" Cantik, aku hanya bercanda. Buka pintunya ya." Aku berusaha merayunya dan menggedor lebih keras tapi Sehun masih mengacuhkannya.

Aku menyerah. Percuma saja membujuknya saat ini. Dia masih dalam keadaan murka. Mendengar perkataanku saja dia tak mau, apalagi memaafkanku. Aku harus cari waktu yang tepat agar dia mau mendengarkanku. Semoga saja dia tidak betul-betul marah.

####################################################################################################################################################

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Sehun terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat bangun tidur dia sudah mendapati Jongin tengah duduk manis disamping ranjangnya dengan sebaki penuh makanan untuk sarapan. Sehun bisa lihat berbagai makanan favoritnya tersaji dengan cantiknya membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Namun mengingat kemarahannya pada pemuda berkulit coklat itu membuat dahi Sehun berkerut sebal. Rasa kesalnya pada Jongin ternyata belum juga hilang meski dia sudah merutuki si jelek itu semalam suntuk dan rasa kesalnya menghilangkan rasa laparnya begitu saja.

" Syukurlah kau bangun cepat Sehuna, jadi sarapannya tidak keburu dingin. Ini kubawakan sarapanmu ke kamar aku juga memasakkan makanan kesukaannmu." Kicau Jongin riang.

Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu rencananya untuk membujuk Sehun tapi sepertinya rencananya tidak berhasil karena Sehun mengacuhkannya dan malah masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Jongin dan sarapan _special_ buatannya begitu saja.

Jongin menghela napas pelan dia tahu pasti akan susah untuk membujuk Sehun. Tapi Jongin tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Habis ini kan salahnya sendiri. Salah dia juga kemarin pakai memanas-manasi Sehun. Sudah tahu Sehun itu orangnya gampang panas tapi masih saja cari gara-gara. Jongin kemudian bangun dari ranjang Sehun dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi menunggu pemuda cantik yang sedang merajuk itu selesai mandi. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, saat Jongin sudah mulai lelah berdiri sambil bersandar di daun pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah pemandangan indah di depan mata Jongin. Sehun yang hanya tertutup handuk kimono tipis berleher rendah dengan bonus titik-titik air di kulit mulusnya.

" Waaa.." Sehun memekik kaget saat melihat Jongin mencegatnya didepan pintu kamar mandi. Sehun segera mencengkram kerah handuk untuk menutupi bagian dadanya yang terlihat dan segera menutup pintu lagi sebelum Jongin berbuat nekat dan berusaha masuk.

" Heh, mata keranjang apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Sehun.

" Sehuna, kau harus mendengarkanku. Aku minta maaf, oke. Kemarin aku cuma bercanda. Aku mohon jangan marah lagi."

" Aku tidak mau dengar dan cepat kau menyingkir dari situ aku mau keluar." Jerit Sehun.

" Aku tidak akan menyingkir dari sini sebelum kau mendengar dan memaafkanku." Jongin balas berteriak.

Sehun kontan terdiam begitu mendengar teriakan Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras. Tapi itu tetap saja mengagetkan, Jongin bukan tipe yang sering berteriak sebenarnya karena berteriak adalah spesialitas Oh Sehun. Sehun bisa mendengar Jongin menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali membuka suara.

" Kemarin aku hanya bercanda. Aku bohong soal aku suka dipeluk Krystal. Kemarin itu, dia yang memelukku aku tidak pernah memeluknya. Kalau kau tidak suka aku bicara dengannya, aku tidak akan bicara lagi dengannya. Asal kau tak marah lagi."

" Aku juga tidak suka kau tersenyum seperti itu dengan gadis lain—"

" Aku janji tidak akan tersenyum seperti itu di depan gadis lain." Potong Jongin lembut.

Sehun terdiam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar mandi. Menimbang-nimbang apakah omongan Jongin bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Jongin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi membuat lamunan Sehun buyar.

" Sehuna, aku sudah penuhi keinginanmu. Jadi jangan marah padaku lagi ya." Pinta Jongin. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan dan kepala bersurai blonde menyembul dari balik pintu.

" Janji? Kau tidak akan bohong?" Ucap Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Jongin tersenyum senang melihat respon Sehun.

" Aku janji."

" Kalau begitu sekarang keluar dari kamarku."

" Huh? Kenapa lagi? Bukannya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

" Aku mau pakai baju. Memangnya kau mau terus berdiri disitu dan melihatku telanjang?" Desis Sehun.

" Oh. Aku sih tidak keberatan." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum nakal tapi sebentar kemudian dia langsung berlari keluar kamar karena Sehun langsung melemparnya dengan botol shampoo

" AKU YANG KEBERATAN. DASAR MATA KERANJANG ! "

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Aku ngakak loh baca reviews babies di chapter sebelumnya. Soal pada ga nyangka kalo Sehun udh ga perawan lagi. Laaah pada ga inget di chapter awal si Sehun berani goda-godain Kris? kalo dia msh perawan mah mana berani atuhh XD Gapapa lah Jongin dapet bekasan, Sehun juga dapet bekasan Kok. Jongin kan bekasannya aku :p**

 **Anyway thx so much for coming back babies. Reviews, subscribes and followers are love. Check out my other fic for KrisHan/ChanLu/KaiLu shippers. Till next time paipai^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Prince Witch**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Comedy Romance**

 **Chapter : 7/8**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Halo? " Jongin menjawab panggilan ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya. Matanya sibuk membaca novel yang kini sedang berada di pangkuannya.

" Jongin."

" P-paman?" Posisi duduk Jongin yang semula bersandar dengan santai di ranjang langsung menjadi tegak saat mendengar suara _familiar_ yang menelponnya. Hal yang konyol, mengingat si penelpon tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

" Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu dan putraku yang manis itu? Kalian sehat?"

" Ya paman. Kami baik-baik saja disini." Jawab Jongin pelan.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jongin, kudengar dari Kris kau sudah berhasil menjalankan _tugasmu_ dengan baik."

" Errr, iya paman."

" Baguslah nak. Aku senang sekali kau berhasil mendekati Sehun dan merubah sifatnya. Terimakasih Jongin."

" Tidak paman. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

" Kau tidak usah merendah begitu. Aku tau kau pasti berjuang habis-habisan menahan emosimu demi mengalah dengan anak itu kan? Aku minta maaf karena sudah memintamu untuk pindah ke Seoul dan menemani Sehun sampai dia bisa menjadi anak yang manis. Sehun pasti banyak merepotkanmu dengan sifat egoisnya itu kan?" Ujar Paman Oh dari seberang sana.

" Yah, dia memang sangat egois dan sedikit merepotkan sih tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi kok Paman. Anda tenang saja." Jawab Jongin sopan.

" Hahahaha. Sudah kuduga aku memang bisa mengandalkanmu Jonginah. Kau memang paling pintar mengambil hati orang tak salah kalau aku memintamu menemani Sehun disana. Kalau begitu karena sekarang kau sudah berhasil mengembalikan Sehun jadi putraku yang dulu berarti tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau bisa pulang ke Amerika secepatnya."

" Huh?" Jongin mengerjap kaget. " Pulang?"

" Ya. Bukankah kau akan langsung pulang begitu tugasmu selesai? Begitu kan katamu waktu itu? Kau tak ingin lama-lama di Seoul dan meninggalkan pujaan hatimu terlalu lama disini tanpamu." Paman Oh mengingatkan perkataan Jongin saat mereka membuat perjanjian ini.

"Ah, ya. Ehmm, ya paman. Aku a-akan segera pulang." Jawab Jongin pelan.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sudah rindu main catur denganmu. Selama kau pergi tidak ada lagi temanku bermain catur. Lagipula pujaan hatimu yang kau tinggal itu juga sudah sangat merindukanmu Jonginah." Ujar Paman Oh. Jongin terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab perkataan ayah Sehun.

" Ya paman. Tolong katakan padanya, kalau aku juga merindukannya."

" Tentu akan kusampaikan. Dia pasti senang sekali mendengarnya. Baiklah nak kalau begitu. Paman ada _meeting_ lagi, tolong sampaikan pada Sehun kalau aku merindukannya ya. Sampai jumpa."

" Sampai jumpa paman." Jongin mengakhiri panggilan telponnya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Pemuda tampan itu terdiam memandangi novel dalam pangkuannya. Meskipun matanya tertuju ke situ tapi pikirannya melayang, mengulang kembali percakapannya dengan paman Oh tadi.

 _'_ _Pulang. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku hanya sementara tinggal disini? Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau tujuan ku kesini hanya untuk menjalankan permintaan dari paman Oh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak seharusnya aku punya perasaan ini.'_

Jongin mengusap pelan wajahnya. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari Sehun kini sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar dengan senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya. Sehun menghampiri ranjang Jongin kemudian duduk disampingnya.

" Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Jongin terhenyak dari lamunannya saat mendapati Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya.

" Sehun, kapan kau masuk?" Jongin bertanya dengan gugup. Dia tak mau rahasianya terbongkar. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

" Baru saja. Kenapa melamun? Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Tidak. Aku—hanya memikirkan cerita ini. Ceritanya menyentuh sekali." Jongin menunjuk novel digenggamannya itu dan berusaha bersikap biasa. Sehun menatap novel yang berada dalam pangkuan Jongin sebelum tertawa kecil.

" Kau baca novel percintaan? Seperti wanita saja." Goda Sehun. Jongin mendengus mendengar perkataan Sehun.

" Kalau ceritanya bagus kenapa tidak? Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau aku baca novel percintaan?" Jongin memberikan hidung mancung Sehun cubitan sayang membuat yang dicubit meringis manja. Sehun mengusap hidungnya yang dicubit pelan oleh Jongin sebelum terkekeh kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau tidak kelihatan seperti tipe yang senang membaca novel percintaan."

" Pernah dengar istilah jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya?"

Sehun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan cengiran lebar yang cantik. Membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh tengkuk Sehun dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di dahinya. Sehun terkekeh seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin. Mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk bersantai.

" Aku tahu. Aku juga pernah baca novel ini. ' _Love in the ice '_ ceritanya memang bagus sekali. Aku suka sekali dengan karakter Taeyong. Dia benar-benar memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Yuta. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Yuta dengan segala cara, menarik Yuta keluar perlahan-lahan dari lubang depresi, mengobati luka hati Yuta dan mengubah sudut pandangnya tentang hidup dan cinta meskipun butuh perjuangan keras. Meski akhirnya Yuta sembuh dari depresinya dan luluh oleh perlakuan Taeyong tapi ternyata Taeyong harus meninggalkannya. Akhir yang tragis tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyalahkan penulisnya. Aku pikir cerita itu cukup realistis karena takdir memang sangat suka mempermainkan manusia." Sehun tersenyum pahit kemudian menoleh ke Jongin. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Jongin yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dia artikan.

" Jonginie." Sehun menusuk pelan sisi pipi Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Jongin mengerjap pelan dan tersenyum padanya.

" Memang begitulah nasib. Mudah-mudahan nasib kita tidak seburuk novel ini." Ujar Jongin pelan.

" Itu kan hanya fiktif Jongin." Sehun tertawa lagi.

" Tapi kita kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kau sendiri yang bilang ceritanya cukup realistis dan takdir sangat suka mempermainkan manusia." Ujar Jongin membuat Sehun terpekur.

" Kau membuatku takut." Ujar Sehun pelan dan entah Sehun sadari atau tidak tangannya meremat pelan ujung kaus Jongin seakan menyuarakan bahwa dia tak ingin Jongin meninggalkannya.

" Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda." Jongin mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pemuda cantik yang akhir-akhir ini senang bermanja-manja dengannya. " Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kesini heh?" Ujar Jongin lembut sambil merapikan poni Sehun yang sedikit berantakan.

" Memanggilmu untuk makan siang. Ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar." Sehun tersenyum manis seraya menggamit tangan Jongin dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Namun langkah Sehun terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh Jongin mendekap pundaknya dari belakang. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sehun membuat pemuda cantik itu mematung karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

" Jongin kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun saat dia sudah tersadar dari kagetnya. Jongin masih terdiam dan tetap pada posisinya.

" Jonginie." Sehun menyentuh tangan Jongin dengan lembut dan Jongin langsung menggenggam jemarinya kuat-kuat.

" Sehunie, kumohon jangan pernah membenciku. Jangan pernah kembali jadi Sehun yang dingin lagi."

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sehun berbalik dan menatap Jongin heran.

Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Sehun artikan membuat pemuda cantik itu bingung dengan sikapnya. Entahlah, tapi sejak tadi Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap Jongin. Sehun balas menatap Jongin dalam-dalam seakan ingin menelisik arti dibalik tatapannya namun sebelum Sehun mendapatkan jawaban yang dia cari Jongin kembali tersenyum ceria.

" Karena aku sangat suka senyummu." Jawab Jongin ringan sambil menarik Sehun keluar kamarnya mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan Sehun yang di arahkan padanya begitu saja.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Sehun." Chanhee menyeruak masuk ke kamar Sehun. Pemuda imut itu kontan terkejut saat dilihatnya Sehun tengah terduduk lemas dilantai kamarnya dengan air mata berlinang. Chanhee segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya dan memeluknya.

" Ada apa Sehunie? Kenapa menangis begini?" Tanya Chanhee panik sambil tetap memeluknya. Sehun tak menjawab. Dia hanya menangis kencang di pelukan Chanhee membuat pemuda itu semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 ** _Flashback_**

" Halo.."

" Halo, tuan muda Chanhee bisakah anda segera kemari? Tolong kami tuan, tuan muda Sehun sejak kemarin siang mengurung diri di kamar dan terus menangis. Dia tidak mau keluar dan tidak mau bicara dengan kami. K-kami sangat khawatir." Suara Joy terdengar panik dan terburu-buru membuat Chanhee yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya langsung terduduk begitu mendengar perkataan Joy.

" Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanhee khawatir.

" Saya tidak tahu tuan muda. Yang saya tahu hanya, kemarin tuan muda Sehun berlari keluar dari kamar tuan Jongin sambil menangis setelah itu dia mengunci dirinya dikamar dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk sampai sekarang." Jawab Joy membuat Chanhee semakin khawatir dan bingung.

" Apa Jongin sudah membujuknya?"

" Itu dia tuan, tuan muda Jongin tidak ada dirumah."

" Kemana dia?"

" Tuan muda Jongin sudah pulang ke Amerika."

" APA?"

 ** _End of flashback_**

" Sehun, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi ceritakanlah padaku." Chanhee mengelus punggung Sehun lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

" apa yang terjadi Sehunie?" Chanhee hampir putus asa karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun hanya terus terisak kencang dipelukan sahabatnya namun beberapa saat kemudian tangannya terjulur memberikan sepucuk surat yang berada dalam genggamannya pada Chanhee. Chanhee meraih perlahan kertas itu dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun meski demikian Chanhee memutuskan untuk membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

 _Sehuna, maaf. Aku harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini._

 _Maaf aku harus pergi tanpa sempat pamit padamu. Sebenarnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu aku sudah berusaha mencari cara yang layak untuk berpamitan denganmu, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa melakukannya._

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

 _Sehun, kau selalu bertanya padaku, apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan ayahmu dan apa alasanku kembali ke Seoul tapi aku tidak pernah menghiraukan pertanyaanmu itu dengan serius. Aku bukan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu Sehunie, tapi aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi sekarang, aku akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya._

 _Aku, adalah anak pungut ayahmu._

 _Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita kalau ayahku dan ayahmu adalah sahabat masa kecil? Singkat cerita mereka terus bersahabat selama ini meski ayahku bukanlah pengusaha sukses atau milyader. Beliau hanya pemilik bengkel kecil-kecilan di Kansas namun ayahmu tidak pernah membedakan ayahku dan selalu menganggap kalau ayah adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Dan saat kecelakaan maut itu terjadi, aku sebatang kara. Ayahmu mengangkatku menjadi anaknya dan meski aku tidak mau bergantung padanya, beliau sudah banyak membantuku di masa-masa tersulitku. Aku banyak berhutang budi pada ayahmu._

 _Lalu, alasan sebenarnya aku kembali ke Seoul adalah karena ayahmu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Beliau sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu hingga membuatmu tak bahagia. Ayahmu selalu berusaha mencari tahu, tapi sikapmu yang tertutup dan keterbatasan waktu yang dimilikinya malah membuat kalian semakin menjauh. Beliau tidak ingin memberondongmu dengan pertanyaan dan mendesakmu karena dia tahu itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin menjauhinya. Beliau ingin menyuruh orang untuk memata-mataimu tapi dia takut kau menganggapnya tidak percaya padamu dan akan membencinya. Beliau sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Sehunie. Dia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menunjukannya. Karena itulah, dia memintaku untuk kembali ke Seoul dan menemanimu untuk sementara waktu. Mendekatimu, mencaritahu alasan kenapa kau berubah, dan mengembalikanmu menjadi Sehun putra semata wayangnya yang dulu._

 _Sekarang kau sudah berubah dan itu artinya tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus pulang ke Amerika tapi meski begitu kau harus tahu Sehun, bahwa aku selama ini menemanimu bukanlah semata-mata karena ayahmu memintaku. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku sepenuhnya peduli padamu. Aku sepenuhnya ingin berada disampingmu dan menjagamu._

 _Aku akan selalu mengenangmu Sehunie. Senyummu, marahmu, tangismu. Aku akan bawa semua kenangan itu bersamaku._

 _Maafkan aku tidak bisa lagi menemanimu disana tapi kau harus ingat selalu ada yang datang dan pergi dalam hidup ini Sehuna. Kau juga harus ingat, masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Berikan dirimu dan mereka kesempatan._

 _Kumohon, jangan membenciku dan jangan kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu. Kita masih berteman kan Sehunie? Aku harap setelah ini kau masih sudi menyapaku jika kita bertemu lagi nanti._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

 _Salam sayang._

 _Jongin_

Chanhee terpaku begitu selesai membaca isi surat itu. Dia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Sejujurnya, Chanhee tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Sehun. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Pemuda manis itu meremas surat Jongin dalam genggamannya dan memperkuat pelukannya pada Sehun, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap punggung sahabatnya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan batin yang sangat Sehun butuhkan.

" Kenapa ini terjadi lagi?" Bisik Sehun.

" Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi? Padahal dia janji tidak akan meninggalkanku." Isak Sehun perlahan.

" Kenapa aku harus ditinggalkan lagi? Kenapa harus aku Chanhee? Kenapa selalu aku?"

Chanhee merasa kerongkangannya tercekat, demi Tuhan, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada sahabatnya ini. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghibur Sehun. Sejujurnya saat ini pun dia ingin menangis melihat Sehun yang tampak begitu terpuruk. Ingin rasanya dia menghibur Sehun tapi saat ini tak ada satu katapun yang bisa dia ucapkan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terus memeluk Sehun dan berharap kalau kali ini Sehunnya sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dalam menerima kenyataan.

 **\- Chanhee Point of View -**

Sehun lagi-lagi melamun. Kusodorkan secangkir teh hangat padanya tapi dia hanya menatap kosong kedepan dan tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku. Aku menghela napas perlahan dan beranjak duduk disebelahnya.

" Sehun, setidaknya minumlah dulu kau pasti haus kan." Ku usap bahunya perlahan dan gerakanku membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

Perlahan, Sehun meraih cangkir yang kusodorkan padanya dan untungnya dia mau meminumnya walau hanya sedikit. Sehun menurunkan cangkir teh dari bibirnya dan dalam beberapa saat dia kembali larut dalam lamunannya.

Kuhela napasku sekali lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya. Apapun yang kukatakan padanya saat ini pasti hanya akan terdengar klise. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat sedih setelah ibu, ayah, Chanyeol dan Kris, sekarang giliran Jongin yang meninggalkannya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun terus-menerus ditinggal orang-orang yang dia sayang. Kenapa takdir begitu jahat padanya?

" Chanhee.." Panggil Sehun pelan. Aku langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suaranya. Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya Sehun mau membuka mulutnya juga.

" Ya?"

" Apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku terus ditinggalkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Mata beningnya sudah berkaca-kaca lagi. Aku segera menggenggam tangannya.

" Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Jangan berpikir seperti itu." Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan dapat kulihat air mata mulai menetes lagi di wajah cantiknya.

" Padahal aku sangat mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintai Chanyeol, tapi kenapa—" Sehun tak mampu melanjutkan perkataanya lagi dan langsung menghambur kepelukanku.

" Kau mencintainya?" Bisikku pelan. Aku dapat merasakan Sehun mengganguk pelan di bahuku.

" Dia yang membuatku punya alasan untuk tersenyum lagi." Bisik Sehun

" Kalau kau memang mencintainya, lalu kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?"

Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menatapku lekat-lekat seakan aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang rumit padanya.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya dan buktikan kalau kau memang mencintainya?" Ujarku tenang.

" Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaiku?" Sehun mengernyit menatapku.

" Orang bodoh pun pasti tahu kalau Jongin mencintaimu Sehun?"

" Apa kau tidak baca suratnya dengan baik Chanhee? Dia kesini hanya karena permintaan ayahku—"

" Tapi dia juga mengatakan kalau dia ingin berada disampingmu dan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hatinya!"

" Dia bisa saja berbohong."

" Sehun, dia tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong. Kalau dia berbohong, dia tidak akan repot-repot menulis surat sebelum pergi meninggalkanmu."

" Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya Chanhee. Dia yang pergi meninggalkanku." Sehun tetap keras kepala membuatku mendesah gusar.

" Sehun, ayahmu memintanya kembali. Menurutmu apa yang bisa dia lakukan?"

Aku mencoba memaksanya berpikir rasional dan bukan berprasangka buruk. Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya Jongin terpaksa meninggalkan Sehun. Aku yakin Jongin juga mencintai Sehun. Sehun terdiam lama menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku rasa, aku perlu mendorongnya sekali lagi. Agar Sehun mau membuka mata untuk kemungkinan baik dan mengambil keputusan yang benar untuk kali ini.

" Apa menurutmu dia punya pilihan? Kau harus mengejarnya Sehun." Ujarku.

" Tapi—"

" Oh Sehun—"

" Dia anak angkat ayah. Mungkin dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Mungkin dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai saudaranya." Sehun kembali beralasan.

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan menatap sahabat kecilku ini baik-baik. Aku dapat melihat sesuatu mendominasi dalam sorot matanya. Ketakutan. Ya, aku bisa melihat rasa takut terpancar dari matanya.

" Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut Jongin tidak mencintaimu, atau kau hanya takut untuk kembali memulai suatu hubungan baru?" Tanyaku perlahan. Sehun menghindari tatapanku dan semuanya kini terasa jelas bagiku.

" Sehun, kau tidak bisa terus menghindari masalahmu. Dulu kau meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja saat dia direbut temanmu. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun meminta ayahmu untuk tinggal menemanimu. Kau melepaskan Kris saat dia ingin menikah. Kau tidak pernah berusaha mempertahankan apa yang kau punya. Kau selalu menghindar dari masalahmu dan bersembunyi dalam rasa takutmu." Aku tahu mungkin perkataanku terdengar kejam tapi Sehun tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

" Kau tidak bisa terus larut dalam ketakutanmu Sehun. Setelah semua yang Jongin lakukan, kau tidak boleh begini." Aku berusaha menasihatinya. Air mata kembali menetes perlahan di pipi mulus Sehun.

" Susul dia Sehun. Kau harus cari sendiri sendiri kebahagiaanmu."

Sehun hanya terdiam memandangku dengan tatapan tak yakin. Dalam hati aku berharap agar kali ini Sehun menyetujui perkataanku. Kali ini dia perlu bertindak untuk kebahagiannya sendiri. Sehun membuka mulutnya perlahan, aku dapat merasakan keraguan dan ketakutan yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya. Kugenggam tanganya berusaha memberikan semangat dan dukungan agar dia berani mengambil keputusan yang dibutuhkannya. Namun sesaat kemudian hatiku terenyuh saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dariku seraya menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tidak bisa."

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Hi babies, Fi is back. Just one last chapter and this would be done. Anyway, dont be shy to ask me s'thing through the PM box, and if u by anychance stumbling upon a Goolhara account di Sosmed manapun dont be shy to say hello bcos that would be me. The one and only.**

 **Thx so much for keep coming back and i say welcome to new subscribers and followers.**

 **Reviews, subscribes and followers are love. Till next time babies, paipai ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Prince Witch**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance**

 **Chapter : 8/8**

 **\- Author Point of View-**

" Skak !" Ayah Sehun tersenyum senang saat dia kembali berhasil menawan raja Jongin.

" Aku kalah lagi." Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membereskan pion-pionnya.

" Satu putaran lagi?" Tanyanya tanpa mengangkat wajah.

" Tidak mau." Tolak ayah Sehun.

" Huh? Kenapa paman?" Tanya Jongin heran. Tidak biasanya Paman Oh atau ayahnya Sehun ini menolak untuk diajak tanding catur.

" Hari ini kau payah. Masakan dari tadi tidak sekalipun kau menang? Kita sudah main tiga ronde dan aku terus menerus menang. Tidak asyik." Cibir paman Oh membuat Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Saat ini paman Oh sedang berada di apartemen mungil Jongin. Meski Jongin adalah anak angkatnya yang sah, bahkan secara hitam diatas putih, yang mana berarti dia merupakan tanggung jawab pengusaha kaya itu, tapi Jongin tidak mau bergantung padanya. Jongin tidak pernah ingin tinggal di mansion keluarga Oh di Beverly. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyewa apartemen kecil di pinggiran Los Angeles yang dibayarnya dari hasil kerja paruh waktu sebagai guru tari di salah satu studio dan juru masak di sebuah restoran Korea yang sederhana beberapa blok dari _flat_ nya.

Jongin baru pulang dari Seoul seminggu yang lalu dan karena paman Oh baru memiliki waktu senggang, beliau baru sempat berkunjung untuk menemui Jongin. Sekaligus untuk melepas rindunya pada Jongin dengan bermain catur dan sekalian mengantarkan pujaan hati Jongin yang selama ini dititipkan di mansionnya selama Jongin berada di Seoul. Pujaan hati Jongin itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Monggu. Anjing dari ras _toy puddle_ warisan almarhumah ibunya.

" Kau tidak seperti biasanya Jongin. Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ada apa?" Paman Oh terdengar khawatir membuat Jongin tersenyum karenanya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Paman ini, aku baru kalah main catur saja sudah berpikir sejauh itu." Elak Jongin.

" Kim Jongin, aku ini sudah mengenalmu dari kau kecil. Aku tahu benar sifatmu. Kalau kau sedang ada masalah atau ada sesuatu yang kaupikirkan kau pasti tidak akan bisa konsentrasi ke semua hal dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat kita bermain tadi. Jadi katakan padaku apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau pikirkan." Beber paman Oh panjang lebar sambil meneguk kopinya. Jongin menatap paman Oh. Untuk sesaat dia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sebentar kemudian pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum manis seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

" Tidak ada apa-apa paman."

" Ohh, jadi sekarang kau mau main rahasia-rahasian denganku? Baik. Awas kau ya." Paman Oh memicingkan mata dengan main-main. Tak ingin memaksa Jongin lebih jauh pria paruh baya itu memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Ah, omong-omong bagaimana putraku? Aslinya lebih cantik dari difoto kan?"

" Ya, paman." Jongin tanpa sadar menundukan wajahnya saat paman Oh mulai membicarakan anak kandungnya itu. Rasa bersalah kembali menghiasi hatinya tanpa dapat dia cegah.

" Aku minta maaf kalau banyak perbuatan dan perkataannya yang menyinggungmu."

" Tak apa paman."

Jongin mulai merasa gugup saat paman Oh mulai membicarakan Sehun yang sebenarnya terus berada dalam pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini. Sebenarnya alasan Jongin tidak fokus adalah karena Jongin kerap memikirkan Sehun. Jongin sangat merindukannya. Rasanya ingin sekali Jongin mengatakan pada paman Oh kalau sebenarnya dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan putra tunggalnya.

 **TING-TONG-TING-TONG..**

" Hmmm, siapa yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini?" Gumam paman Oh melirik arlojinya yang menunjukan waktu 22, am.

" Aku tidak tahu. Biar aku lihat paman." Ujar Jongin seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemenya.

" Siapa—"

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

Aku terpaku saat kurasakan sepasang tangan halus nan hangat tiba-tiba meraih tubuhku ke dalam pelukan. Sesaat rasanya aku kehilangan kesadaranku saat aku mencium wangi tubuhnya yang begitu manis dan tak asing untukku. Jantungku rasanya berdebar keras dan tanganku tak bisa lagi kukendalikan untuk tidak menyentuh punggungnya.

" Sehuna—"

" Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu? Tega-teganya kau melakukan itu padaku?"

Sehun memotong ucapanku tanpa melepaskan peukannya. Mendengar perkataanya aku tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk memperkuat pelukanku. Rasa rinduku padanya mengalahkan rasa bersalahku pada ayahnya.

" Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Sehuna." Bisikku.

" Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Tiba-tiba saja dia berbisik dikupingku. Membuatku terpana mendengar perkataanya.

Tidak kusangka kalau Sehun akan mengatakan kalimat itu padaku. Terlebih lagi tidak saat ini dan tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Kalau aku bermimpi kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bangun dan biarkan saja kami tetap seperti ini. Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi saat ini.

" Siapa yang datang Jongin?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara paman Oh yang langsung menyadarkanku kalau apa yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka. Kontan kulepaskan pelukanku pada Sehun saat rasa bersalah kembali menghampiriku bersamaan dengan kemunculan paman Oh.

" Ayah." Seru Sehun dengan riang dari balik punggungku.

" Sehunie." Paman Oh membelalak tak percaya melihat kehadiran putranya yang tiba-tiba.

Dan detik berikutnya yang ku tahu Sehun sudah berlari menerjang paman Oh kedalam pelukannya sementara paman Oh sendiri masih tampak tak percaya dengan kehadiran putranya.

" Sehunie, kenapa kau bisa disini nak?" Tanya paman Oh setelah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya.

" Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu."

Aku tertunduk saat Sehun mengatakan itu karena aku bisa melihat jelas maksud dibalik ucapannya. Meski dia tampak seperti menjawab pertanya ayahnya tapi matanya menatapku dalam-dalam saat mengatakannya dan Tuhan tahu jantungku berdegup cepat setiap dia memandangku seperti itu.

" Benarkah?" Paman Oh tampaknya tak percaya dengan jawaban Sehun yang begitu manis hal itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya .

" Tentu saja. Ayah tak percaya padaku?" Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap ayahnya.

Paman Oh terdiam lama menatap Sehun membuat pemuda cantik itu berkedip bingung dengan respon pasif yang diberikan ayahnya namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena detik kemudian paman Oh langsung menarik putra semata wayangnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

" Sehunie, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak lihat senyummu yang seperti itu nak. Ayah sangat merindukan senyum lebarmu itu." Bisik paman Oh. Ada kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang terpancar jelas dari suara dan sorot matanya.

Aku bahkan bisa melihat mata paman Oh mulai berkaca-kaca. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya dalam bahu lebar sang ayah, mungkin saat ini anak itu sedang menikmati kehangatan pelukan ayah yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan.

" Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu nak. Ayah sangat sayang padamu." Tutur paman Oh dengan lembut seraya mendaratkan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala Sehun.

" Sehun juga sayang ayah." Gumamnya pelan membuat paman Oh terkekeh senang.

" Ya Tuhan, anakku ini kenapa bisa jadi manis sekali sih." Paman Oh berujar gemas seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun membuat pemuda bertubuh kurus itu merajuk kesakitan karena kesulitan bernapas. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat interaksi ayah dan anak ini. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dadaku melihat dua orang terpenting dalam hidupku saat ini bahagia.

" Salahkan saja Jongin. Dia yang membuatku jadi begini." Cetus Sehun tiba-tiba.

Aku terpaku di depan pintu saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Paman Oh melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan beralih menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan sesaat sebelum kembali menatap putranya.

" Kalau begitu ayah sepatutnya harus lebih berterimakasih daripada menyalahkannya kan?" Paman Oh mengedip ke arahku yang kubalas dengan senyum kecil. " Nah sekarang kau pasti lelah kan? Ayo masuk. Ayah akan buatkan coklat hangat kesukaanmu." Ujar paman Oh seraya menarik Sehun masuk meninggalkanku yang masih termangu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

####################################################################################################################################################

Entah ini perasaanku saja atau memang atmosfer di dalam apartemenku kini terasa canggung. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana awalnya sampai kami bertiga bisa duduk hening dalam ruang tv apartemenku yang mungil tapi yang pasti aku ingin cepat-cepat kecanggungan ini berakhir.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang menempati sofa panjang di dekatku. Pemuda cantik itu hanya menunduk dan memainkan ujung cardigan rajutnya dalam diam. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada paman Oh yang duduk disampingnya dan aku sedikit berjengit ketika mendapati pria paruh baya itu tengah mengamatiku lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan gugup. Sesuatu dalam tatapannya dan rasa bersalahku padanya membuatku kerap merasa salah tingkah.

" Jongin, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Permintaan tiba-tiba paman Oh membuat jantungku mencelos.

" Y-ya paman." Jawabku ragu-ragu.

" Sehunie, kau tidak apa kan ditinggal sebentar? Ada yang harus ayah bicarakan dengan Jongin. "

" Bicarakan saja disini. Memangnya kenapa? " Ujar Sehun.

" Tidak bisa. Ini penting. Urusan antar lelaki." Jawab paman Oh.

" Ayah !" Pekik Sehun kesal sementara paman Oh hanya tertawa kecil.

" Ayah bercanda. Hanya sebentar saja Sehun." Ujar paman Oh seraya mengelus surai lembut Sehun.

" Baiklah." Sehun mendengus malas seraya mengambil _remote_ tv dan menyalakan elektronik tersebut.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati paman Oh memberikanku isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke ruang belajarku. Aku merasa semakin was-was. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin paman Oh bicarakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia terlihat sangat serius? Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu perasaanku pada Sehun? Ya Tuhan kalau benar itu yang terjadi, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

" Jongin, kau tahu kan aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah putraku." Ujar paman Oh sesaat setelah kami memasuki kamarku. Aku menelan ludah mendengar perkataannya. Dugaanku benar.

" Ya paman." Jawabku pelan. Demi Tuhan, kerongkonganku mendadak terasa kering karena topik ini.

" Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi dan aku juga sempat melihat kalian berpelukan. Aku tidak ingat kau pernah bercerita padaku kalau hubungan kalian sedekat itu. Jongin, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi diantara kalian?" Paman Oh menatapku tajam.

Aku mengambil napas perlahan-lahan. Sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski sebenarnya jantungku serasa ingin meledak. Paman Oh sesungguhnya bukanlah lelaki yang menyeramkan tapi entah bagaimana caranya saat ini dia berhasil mebuatku merasa seperti narapidana yang menanti eksekusi.

" Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami paman."

" Lalu apa maksudnya dengan ' _aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan aku mencintaimu?_ ' " Serangan paman Oh yang tanpa basa-basi sukses membuatku gelagapan.

" Mmmm—itu—"

" Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi putraku kan Jongin?" Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. "—dan kau tahu, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakitinya. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa aku salah mendengar atau Sehun memang mencintaimu?" Ujarnya lagi. Belum pernah aku melihat beliau seserius ini.

" Sepertinya begitu." Jawabku pelan. Paman Oh tampak semakin menatapku tajam begitu mendengar jawabanku.

" Apa kau juga mencintainya?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku semakin menundukan kepalaku saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku benar-benar tidak berani untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

" Aku mau kau jawab jujur Kim Jongin."

" A-aku—"

" Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku kan? " Ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

Aku hanya menunduk dan menghela napas gelisah. Paman Oh benar. Aku memang paling tidak bisa berbohong dengannya. Baiklah. Aku sudah pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah. Kalau sesudah ini paman Oh marah karena aku sudah menyalah gunakan kepercayaan yang dia berikan padaku dan menghukumku, aku rela.

" Jongin."

" Aku minta maaf." Kutarik napasku sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku. " Aku sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanmu paman. Aku—aku jatuh cinta dengan putramu."

Sudah kukatakan. Apapun yang akan dilakukan paman Oh nanti aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membohongi Sehun lagi. Lama sekali paman Oh terdiam. Pria yang sudah kukenal lebih dari separuh hidupku ini hanya mengamatiku lamat-lamat tanpa berkata apapun. Hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah, bahwa dia tidak terlihat terkejut saat aku mengatakan hal tesebut. Reaksinya tak terbaca dan itu lah yang membuatku semakin kalut.

" Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu ke Sehun?" Ujar paman Oh setelah lama terdiam.

" Belum paman."

" Kalau begitu kau harus mengatakannya sekarang."

Sontak Aku terbelalak kaget dengan ucapannya. Seseorang yakinkan aku, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa paman Oh baru saja memintaku mengatakan cintaku pada Sehun? Apa benar itu yang dikatakannya?

" Paman mau aku mengatakan perasaanku ke Sehun?" Tanyaku perlahan.

Paman Oh mengangguk tenang.

" Kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanyaku lagi.

" kalau kau tidak menyukai Sehun justru aku akan marah padamu." Jawabnya enteng dan dalam sekejap raut seriusnya telah luntur entah kemana.

" Benarkah?"

" Tentu saja. Aku justru sangat senang kalian berdua jatuh cinta. Aku tenang kalau kau yang jadi pendamping Sehun. Aku yakin kau bisa membahagiakan Sehun, nak. Aku tadi hanya ingin menjahilimu saja. Hahaha..."

Rasanya aku tidak bisa percaya dengan semua ini. Paman Oh tidak marah aku menyukai Sehun. Dia bahkan mendukungku. Ini benar-benar— rasanya semua kegelisahanku langsung menguap entah kemana. Lega sekali.

" Terimakasih paman." Aku tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arahnya untuk menunjukan rasa terimakasihku.

" Hmmm, iya iya. Sekarang cepat kau keluar, temui putraku dan katakan kalau kau juga mencintainya. Aku akan diam disini dan tidak akan mengintip kalian." Candanya sambil tersenyum jail.

" Terimakasih banyak paman." Aku tertawa kecil padanya sebelum beranjak keluar untuk menemui Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang keluarga tapi dia tidak menemukan Sehun disudut manapun ruangan itu. Jongin berjalan menuju ruang makan dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pujaan hatinya tengah berdiri membelakanginya di balkon. Jongin mendekati Sehun dengan perasaan yang meluap. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menoleh kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang dan wajahnya kontan merona saat mendapati sosok yang memeluk pinggangnya tengah tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

" Jongin." Serunya malu-malu sambil menatap Jongin bingung.

" Kenapa—"

" Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Jongin membuat Sehun langsung berbalik, dan menatapnya bingung.

Bagaimana tidak? Belum lebih dari satu jam yang lalu Jongin bersikap amat canggung dengannya tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja Jongin memeluknya dan bilang cinta padanya. Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi Jongin lansgung memotongnya.

" Aku minta maaf kalau kemarin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja tapi asal kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku ingin tetap bersamamu tapi aku—" Jongin sontak terdiam saat Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Jongin.

" Aku tahu apa alasanmu dan aku bisa mengerti."

" Benarkah? Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Jongin.

" Kalau aku marah, aku tidak akan datang kemari dan menyusulmu, mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan lembut.

" Terimakasih Sehuna. Kupikir kau akan marah padaku dan kembali jadi Sehun yang sinis lagi." Jongin menatap Sehun hangat dan entah disadari atau tidak pemuda itu sedikit memajukan wajahnya. Sehun membalas Jongin dengan senyum manis.

" Apa kau sudah bilang pada ayah soal kita?" Jongin mengangguk.

" Paman yang menyuruhku mengatakan perasaanku padamu." Ujar Jongin lirih dan Sehun bergumam pelan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari jarak diantara mereka semakin terkikis. Tangan Jongin secara perlahan menarik Sehun mendekat dalam rengkuhannya sementara Sehun terhanyut dalam tatapan intens Jongin dan tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda tampan berkulit coklat itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Jongin. Darahnya serada berdesir saat napas Jongin yang hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya. Perutnya serasa tergelitik saat menghirup wangi _aftershave_ Jongin yang beraroma mint. Sehun bisa merasakan usapan lembut ibu jari Jongin di tulang pipinya dan dia semakin mendamba detik bibir Jongin mendarat di bibirnya. Sehun membuka matanya sedikit, dan tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan Sehun mendorong pelan bahu pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

" Jongin." Bisik Sehun seraya mendorong pundak Jongin.

" Kenapa?" Bisik Jongin bingung di depan bibir Sehun. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun menghancurkan momen mesra yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Sehun mengedikan dagunya pelan memberikan Jongin kode yang tak bisa dimengerti.

" Apa?" Tanya Jongin. Sekali lagi Sehun mengedikan dagunya namun Jongin masih belum megerti.

" Kenapa sih?"

" Ayah."

Kontan Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah saat melihat paman Oh sedang berdiri bersidekap di belakang mereka. Jongin dan Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Sehun menghindari tatapan ayahnya. Wajah keduanya merona malu diabawah tatapan pria paruh baya tersebut.

" Dasar anak muda. Bikin aku iri saja. Aepertinya ayah hanya akan mengganggu disini ayah pulang saja deh." Ujar si tua Oh Dong gun sambil melangkah ke pintu utama. Sehun dan Jongin segera mengekor di belakangnya.

" Ayah aku ikut." Ujar Sehun.

" Tidak usah. Kalian bersenang-senang saja. Ayah tidak apa pulang sendiri."

" Tapi ayah—"

" Sehunie, ayah ini juga pernah muda jadi tidak usah merasa sungkan. Mengerti?" Paman Oh tersenyum miring seraya mengacak rambut Sehun. Membuat anaknya meringis karena perkataannya yang blak-blakan.

" Nah, ayah pulang dulu ya. Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

" Terimakasih banyak paman." Ujar Jongin seraya memeluk pria yang sudah dianggap ayahnya ini erat.

" Dah ayah." Sehun memeluk dan mencium pipi ayahnya sebelum pria tersebut berlalu.

" Selamat berbahagia. Eh,tunggu—" Ayah Sehun berbalik lagi dan menatap mereka Jongin dan Sehun dengan serius.

" Ayah ingin cucu laki-laki ya."

" Ayah ! " Pekik Sehun dengan wajah memerah malu sementara Jongin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sehun memukul pelan bahu ayahnya dan mendorong duda anak satu itu untuk segera pergi.

" Ingat, ayah ingin cucu laki-laki." Serunya sambil terpingkal seraya berjalan menuju lift yang berada di ujung lorong. Sehun hanya bisa menatap ayahnya sebal sementara Jongin tertawa kecil.

Sehun baru menutup pintu saat ayahnya sudah tak lagi terlihat namun begitu dia berbalik Jongin sudah berdiri menghadangnya. Mengurung tubuh ramping Sehun diantara lengannya, membuatnya terapit diantara pintu dan tubuh kekar Jongin.

" Mau apa kau?" Cetus Sehun.

" Kau yang mau apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyum tampannya. Jantung Sehun berdegup lebih cepat melihatnya. Bukan. Bukan karena Jongin terlihat tampan sekali dengan senyum itu. Tapi karena Sehun tahu, selalu ada hal-hal licik di kepala Jongin dibalik senyum memabukkan itu.

" Mau apa apanya?"

" Kau mau anak laki-laki atau anak perempuan?" Jongin mengedip nakal sambil mengelus pipi Sehun dengan satu tangannya membuat Sehun ternganga mendengar perkataanya.

" Ya Tuhan, kau sama gilanya dengan ayahku !"

Dan satu pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Jongin.

####################################################################################################################################################

 ** _EPILOG_**

Kutatap dengan seksama sosok yang kini tengah terlelap pulas dalam dekapanku. Bias matahari pagi yang jatuh di kulit indahnya hanya membuatnya tampak semakin sempurna. Aku tak sanggup untuk menahan diri dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di bahu halusnya. Bahkan harum tubuhnya saja mampu membuat darahku berdesir.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya. Yang aku tahu, sejak aku sadar akan perasaan ini rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengalihkan mataku darinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi dan aku berjanji atas apapun yang kumiliki di dunia ini, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Mulai saat ini kau tidak akan pernah lagi kehilangan orang yau kau sayangi, sayangku. Aku janji itu.

Ku kecup keningnya perlahan dan kupejamkan mataku sambil tetap mendekapnya. Malaikat dalam dekapanku secara tak sadar semakin bergelung merapat. Membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Kehangatan yang menyusup masuk dan membungkus rapat-rapat ke dalam hatiku.

 _Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun_

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N : This IS it. I'd like to say thank you to my babies yg udh ksih support and love utk ff ini. I love u ma babies Every single of you. Dan seperti yg aku udh blg sebelum-sebelumnya bahwa aku udh berenti nulis, semua ff yg aku post disini adalah ff remake aku sendiri dr jaman bahela. And aku ga tau apa aku akan nerusin ngelanjutin project remake ini or not. So idk when will i see you again babies :(**

 **But still, dont be shy if u want to ask or have a chat w/me just click the pm box or u can see me at my sosmeds account, still Goolhara. Yg mau ngambil quote dr ff ini silakan, asal jgn lupa cantumin kredit nama ff, nama/akun aku. Hhehehe. Kl bs abs itu ksh aku link Ffnya juga. And the last thing i want to ask is anybody shipping SeungHan/JeongCheol/CoupsHan pair? Kalau ada please ksh aku recomend ff smut, err maksud aku ff Jeongchol yg owke pweaase~ muahahahhaa i'm SeungHan deprived like that XD**

 **Dont forget to check out my other fics & give 'em some loves too babies**

 **Oh my Gee, this's such a long Author note, sorry babies. Massive thank you. All the love for you babies.**

 **Till next time, paipai^^**

 **PS : Kapan gw blg Jongin punya pacar? Gw kan nulisnya pujaan hati ;)**


End file.
